OF THE FALLEN ANGEL
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP!] Baekhyun merupakan atlet hapkido yang hidupnya penuh dengan rahasia, sedangkan Chanyeol merupakan tim jusnalistik anti-gosip yang tiba-tiba mendapat tantangan untuk menguak kehidupan Baekhyun. "Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya sampai harus merekamku ketika ganti baju?" —Baekhyun. "Y-ya! J-jangan salah sangka! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" —Chanyeol. BL/CHANBAEK
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun merupakan atlet hapkido yang hidupnya penuh dengan rahasia, sedangkan Chanyeol merupakan tim jusnalistik anti-gosip yang tiba-tiba mendapat tantangan untuk menguak kehidupan Baekhyun. "Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya sampai harus merekamku ketika ganti baju?" –Baekhyun. "Y-ya! J-jangan salah sangka! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" –Chanyeol. BL/ChanBaek.

* * *

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

 **Prologue**

.

* * *

" **Seperti** yang kalian ketahui, tim basket kita memenangkan medali perak dalam ajang tingkat nasional, jadi berita itu harus menjadi headline minggu ini—" Punggung pemuda berambut _dark-grey_ tampak menutupi papan bening yang terletak di depan ruangan. Jemarinya mencorek-coret papan tersebut dengan spidol warna putih, menghubungkan garis satu ke garis lain membentuk coretan rapi lalu melingkari ujung garis yang terdapat beberapa baris kalimat utama. "—kita harus menulis nama Choi Minho serta fotonya saat pertandingan sebagai covernya—"

"Chanyeol- _ah_!" Seseorang mengiterupsi dan pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 185 cm itu menoleh jengah. Kesal karena kalimatnya di potong salah satu anggotanya. Dengan menghela nafas sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, ia menatap datar si pemilik suara. "Kenapa kita tidak membuat Byun Baekhyun menjadi headline majalah sekolah minggu ini? Dia baru saja memukul senior yang sengaja melakukan pelecehan padanya saat latihan hapkido. Kurasa berita itu lebih heboh dari pada berita-berita tentang prestasi sekolah." Seluruh anggota mengangguk dan menyuarakan pendapat mereka.

"Dengar," Ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman yang cukup mengerikan. "Ka-Ching* hanya akan mengeluarkan berita sesuai **fakta** yang ada."

"Tapi kali ini Byun—"

"Rapat selesai." Lalu semuanya hanya terdiam tanpa mampu membalas atau bahkan menolak keputusan sepihak ketua mereka.

Park Chanyeol adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik sekaligus satu-satunya jurnalis anti-gosip yang tidak akan tergiur pada gosip-gosip di sekolahnya. Terkenal sebagai pemuda _masa-bodoh_ , _buku-nomor-satu_ , dan kritikus yang kejam. Tak ayal ia awet dipilih sebagai ketua tim jurnalistik oleh warga kampusnya selama dua tahun belakangan. Tetapi bukan karena isi majalah yang semakin menarik, melainkan karena wajahnya yang cocok menghiasi buku tahunan siswa famous.

* _Ka-Ching : nama majalah sekolah, majalah disini memiliki fungsi dan isi lebih seperti koran._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" **Haa!"**

 _Bugh_

"Argh."

"Great!" Suara tepuk tangan tunggal memenuhi ruang latihan ekstrakurikuler hapkido. Seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek, lebih mungil dari beberapa temannya, membungkuk hormat pada sang pelatih. "Great, Byun Baekhyun. You're the best!" Pelatih berkebangsaan Kanada itu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan bangga. Pemuda yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil, kemudian membantu partnernya bangkit dari kekalahannya. "Next! Kim Taehyung with Jeon Jungkook!" Kedua manusia berbeda tinggi itu kemudian mundur dari garis pemisah tempat pertandingan.

"Kau mematahkan punggungku, Byun Baek." Lawannya berbisik pada pemuda yang lebih mungil ketika mereka telah duduk bersisihan di tempat semula. Pemilik marga Byun menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah kemudian mengucapkan ' _mianh_ ' tanpa suara. "Traktir aku bubble tea setelah ini."

"Apapun untukmu, Tuan Lu."

" _Assa_!"

Saling melempar senyuman, kemudian keduanya beralih pada pertandingan antara junior mereka. Mata Baekhyun terlihat tajam dan serius ketika mengamati pergerakan yang dilakukan dua juniornya. Hingga teriakan kekalahan terdengar nyaring sepuluh menit kemudian. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum makin lebar ketika melihat junior kesayangannya berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Byun Baekhyun, atlet sabuk hitam yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Hwalim University.

Selalu menjadi incaran tim jurnalistik karena kehidupannya begitu tertutup dan tak ada siapapun yang berhasil menguaknya. Bahan gosip nomor satu di kampus. Namun, pemuda itu tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli dengan gosip yang melibatkan dirinya. Bahkan jika itu adalah gosip negatif sekalipun. Dari gosip yang mengatakan jika dia anak pejabat yang masuk ke Hwalim dengan uang hingga gosip yang mengatakan ia pernah menghamili seseorang.

Byun Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik yang menjadi terkenal karena kepiawaiannya dalam seni bela diri Korea. Terkenal sebagai sosok yang _easy going_ , namun juga misterius di satu waktu. Begitu tertutup, bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri, Luhan.

.

 **Kantin** Hwalim University tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Ledakan manusia mengantri dari satu stan ke stan lain tampak seperti semut yang berjajar rapi. Suara piring besi dengan peralatan makan saling beradu dengan suara kecapan dan obrolan para mahasiswa. Suara-suara khas kantin sekolah. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanyalah dua diantara manusia kelaparan yang mengantri di barisan makanan western. Keduanya sibuk memilih menu sebelum akhirnya memesan burger-king dan soda untuk mengisi perut masing-masing.

Setelahnya, mereka duduk di pojok kantin. Tempat paling nyaman karena dekat dengan taman.

"Woaaah, aku rasa aku bisa gila jika sabukku tetap yugeopja biru dan tidak naik level tahun ini." Luhan meledakkan suara kekesalannya ketika mereka baru saja mengistirahatkan pantat di masing-masing kursi. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana caramu mempelajarinya hingga mendapatkan judanja*? Padahal ujian pada yugeopja orange sudah serasa di dalam ring tinju. Wah, kau sudah setara dengan Mr. Ethan sekarang."

"Aku mempelajarinya sejak masih sekolah dasar, Luhan."

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi, tetap saja. Yang berbakat dengan yang belajar lama beda rasa, Byun Baekhyun. Poin plusnya, kau adalah keduanya." Luhan mendesah pasrah, kemudian mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun yang tengah mengupas bungkus burger king-nya. "Baek—"

"Hm?"

"Apa gosip itu benar?" Ia berbisik lirih.

"Gosip?"

"Hn hn." Luhan mengangguk antusias. Mendekatkan dirinya pada teman seperjuangannya. Siap mendengarkan jawaban Baekhyun. Namun bukannya segera menjawab pertanyaan kawannya, Baekhyun justru menyeruput sodanya keras-keras kemudian tertawa nyaring.

"Gosip yang mana?" bibirnya masih menyandungkan tawa remeh. "Gosip dimana aku menampar mantan pacar? Gosip aku berkencan dengan pelatih Ethan? Atau gosip yang katanya ayahku pejabat yang korupsi?" Luhan ikut tertawa. Namun hanya tawa bodoh yang keluar. Seolah sadar jika sahabatnya merupakan bahan gosip nomor satu yang selalu ingin digali kehidupan pribadinya. Gosip yang bermunculan begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terlebih, tidak ada fakta yang membuktikannya. "Jika gosip tentang aku memukuli senior, itu memang benar."

"Woaaah!"

"Tapi bukan karena aku yang dilecehkan, melainkan junior kita. Gadis dari kelas musik juga, Kim Seulgi namanya." Mata Luhan berbinar, seolah ada bintang-bintang tercipta disana. Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Tapi rahasiakan ini." Sahabatnya mengangguk yakin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Baekhyun bercerita perihal gosip-gosip yang melibatkannya. Tetapi, anak itu selalu membatasi mana yang bisa ia bagi pada Luhan dan mana yang tidak. Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Asal Baekhyun tetap menjadi sahabat sehidup sematinya, sedikit rahasia tidak masalah.

"Setidaknya kau harus menampik gosip seperti itu. Imagemu jadi semakin jelek."

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu acuh.

"Siapa peduli."

"Oh, lihatlah, the fallen angel." Keduanya tertawa pada julukan yang selalu diberikan Luhan padanya.

 _*Judanja : sabuk hitam_

.

* * *

.

 **Si** **sudut** kantin lain, tepat berseberangan dengan meja Luhan dan Baekhyun, pemuda bertubuh jangkung menunjukkan wajah penuh kekesalan pada pemuda lain yang tengah memohon-mohon padanya. Butiran nasi bahkan belum memasuki perutnya, namun ia sudah diganggu oleh sekretaris gilanya yang berlagak merangkap sebagai manager pribadinya. Mengikutinya kemana pun dan menerocos tidak jelas. Menyebutkan permintaan konyol yang tidak akan pernah ia setujui.

"Ayolah, Park. Seluruh sekolah ingin kita menjadikan gosip tentang Baekhyun sebagai headline majalah." desaknya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Mereka sampai mengancam tidak akan membeli majalah kampus lagi jika kita hanya mengeluarkan berita-berita yang sudah disiarkan oleh para kru radio kampus."

"Ck,"

"Park Chanyeol, kita bisa kehilangan sumber pendapatan kita dan kampus pasti akan menggusur ruangan kita suatu saat." Pemuda jangkung di depannya hanya mampu menutup mata sembari mencengkeram erat sumpit di tangannya. "Park Chanyeol—"

"Apa bagusnya kehidupan bocah pendek itu, huh!"

"Dia adalah incaran semua orang, Park. Dia satu-satunya mahasiswa famous yang kehidupannya begitu tertutup. Dia selalu membuat siapa pun penasaran, Park. Tidakkah kau penasaran?" Sang sekretaris melirik tempat duduk Luhan dan Baekhyun -tanpa disadari oleh mereka, kemudian beralih pada ketuanya. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya demi berbisik, "Ada gosip lain yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun itu adalah seorang wanita yang sedang menyamar."

"Ash, sialan!" Chanyeol mengacak surai abunya frustasi. "Gosip kalian benar-benar tidak bermutu."

"Tapi, Park—"

"Terserah." Tangan besarnya membanting sumpitnya kesal. "Kau membuat selera makanku hilang!"

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Hoooii, Yaaa! Park Chanyeol!"

"Persetan!"

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.

* * *

 **OGP :**

Halo kembali.


	2. CH 1

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1 : What you think about BBH.**

[Recommended Song : Ed Sheeran, Shape of you.]

.

* * *

 **Kelas** pertama yang harus Chanyeol ambil pagi itu adalah kelas aransemen musik Profesor Jung. Berada di lantai empat Gedung Fakultas Seni. Tidak boleh ada keterlambatan semenit pun dalam kamus pengajarnya. Mahasiswa yang mengikuti kelas Profesor Jung justru diiming-imingi nilai plus jika datang setengah jam lebih awal. Meskipun begitu, mahasiswanya tak termotivasi sama sekali. Ya, kecuali beberapa orang saja. Seperti Mr. book-is-number-one, Park Chanyeol. Mahasiswa gila nilai dan kritikus kelas kejam. Ah, tak hanya dia sebenarnya.

Ada Do Kyungsoo.

Mahasiswa fakultas seni jurusan sastra musik yang memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi dan hanya menatap orang dengan mata bulat no-emotion-nya. Ia tak begitu suka menanggapi meskipun orang itu mengajaknya berbicara sampai berbusa. Ia dan Chanyeol seringkali terlibat argumen perihal aransemen musik lawas. Dimana Chanyeol selalu condong ke arah modern dan Kyungsoo yang condong ke arah klasik dan kuno. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan argumen keduanya kecuali jam istirahat yang berdentang.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol sadari di tahun kedua masa kuliahnya. Ada empat kelas dimana ia bertemu Byun Baekhyun tahun ini. Kelas aransemen musik, kelas piano klasik, kelas menciptakan lagu (composing), dan kelas instrumental (alat musik). Dan selama nyaris beberapa minggu pertemuan mereka di kelas, ia maupun Baekhyun tak pernah bertegur sapa. Apalagi berbicara panjang lebar penuh omong kosong. Namun kali ini entah musibah atau anugerah, mereka berada di tim yang sama.

Bonusnya… ada Do Kyungsoo.

Anggap saja Chanyeol kutup positif, Kyungsoo adalah kutup negatif, sementara Baekhyun adalah netral. Entah bagaimana menyatukan keduanya demi tugas akhir mata kuliah aransemen musik ini.

"Hai, kurasa kita tidak pernah satu kelompok." Tiba-tiba Byun Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo ketika mereka duduk bertiga dengan posisi melingkar. Anehnya, telinga peri Chanyeol menangkap suara itu dengan jelas. Terdengar riang, serak dan seksi secara bersamaan. Dahinya mengernyit untuk pertama kali dalam hari itu. Apakah pendengarannya mulai terganggu? Atau suara Byun Baekhyun memang memiliki nada yang menggoda seperti itu? Ia memilih menggedikkan bahunya dan memulai mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Jung.

"Ya." Kyungsoo terdengar menanggapi dengan wajah sedatar tembok. Wow, si muka tembok ternyata mau menanggapi ucapan Byun! Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek tanpa disadari si owl. "Kita belum pernah satu kelompok. Kurasa akan menyenangkan berada di kelompok yang sama dengan mahasiswa famous. Kecuali satu orang—" Chanyeol dapat merasakan lirikan tajam kearahnya namun ia urung membalas. Ia hanya tak ingin bersitatap dengan Baekhyun yang pasti juga melihatnya ini. Entah mengapa, suara Baekhyun membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ada medan magnet yang seolah menariknya. Tak mau terjerat, lebih baik ia mengabaikan sosok itu. "—tentu kau tahu siapa, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Kurasa iya." Lalu pemuda bermata sipit itu tertawa canggung. Chanyeol, meskipun tak menoleh, ia dapat merasakan tatapan keduanya terpusat padanya.

Abaikan saja.

Anggap tidak ada.

Atau pura-pura saja ia sedang duduk sendirian toh Do Kyungsoo bukan partner yang ia inginkan. Dan juga, ia tak kenal dengan si Byun itu.

Profesor Jung tampak menjelaskan tugas-tugas mereka sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan tugas itu pada mahasiswanya dan meninggalkan kelas dengan suara _heels_ yang kentara. Suara helaan nafas saling bersahutan. Seolah-olah mahasiswa disana tercekik akan keberadaan si dosen killer. Begitu pun Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Punggung mereka langsung bersandar nyaman pada kursi masing-masing. Merasakan kebebasan yang mutlak.

"Kurasa akan ada pertandingan hapkido dalam waktu dekat." Kyungsoo berbicara ketika mereka mulai membuat nada-nada baru yang digubah dari musik-musik lawas jaman kakek-nenek mereka. Sejak mereka memulainya, Chanyeol memilih diam. Ia bahkan tak melirik Baekhyun dan hanya saling bertukar kertas dengan Do Kyungsoo tanpa keluar sepatah kata pun. Kekanakan memang. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika waktumu disita untuk kerja kelompok?"

"Tentu saja bukan masalah." Baekhyun melempar senyuman kecil. Sedikit melirik Chanyeol, namun enggan menegurnya. Pemuda tinggi itu menyadarinya namun tak tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam obrolan mereka meskipun ia bisa melakukannya semudah burung beo berkicau. "Keduanya memang penting, jadi aku akan berusaha untuk mengatur ulang waktuku." Kyungsoo memberikan anggukan. Meskipun masih sedikit kaku dan canggung, mereka tampak sedikit lebih akrab daripada Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai makhluk transparan disini.

"Kau sungguh sibuk."

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Hah. Karena itu aku tak mau tergabung dalam ekstrakurikuler apapun. Sangat mengganggu waktu belajarku. Apalagi jika ekstrakurikuler yang berhubungan dengan ikut-campur-urusan-orang-lain dan menjadi sok tahu." Ada lirikan tajam kearah Chanyeol dan pemuda tinggi itu menggeram dalam kekesalan. Kalimat sindiran itu tentu membuat Chanyeol sedikit emosi karena Kyungsoo selalu menertawakan posisinya sebagai ketua tim jurnalistik. Dia selalu mengatakan Chanyeol membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk membuat gosip tidak jelas menjadi tulisan.

"Do Kyungsoo, jangan memulai." Ia memperingatkan. Terdengar nada tidak suka dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, Park."

Baekhyun yang melihat interaksi keduanya pun merasa canggung. Bagaimana ia bisa menghandle grupnya untuk kali ini sementara dua manusia disana sudah seperti air dan minyak yang terpaksa saling berdampingan demi tugas akhir. Andai ia berperan menjadi sabun, ia pasti akan menghapus kebencian keduanya dan membilasnya. Sayangnya ia tak memiliki pengaruh apapun. Ia tak begitu mengenal sosok Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun seperti tak tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya. Well, terima saja nasib mengenaskanmu, Byun Baekhyun.

.

 _* Pembagian fakultas, jurusan musik, dan mata kuliah disini hanya fiksi, karangan penulis sendiri._

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Lagu** populer boygrub EXO yang berjudul Kokobop terdengar dari arah ruangan berukuran empat kali empat meter dengan cat dinding perpaduan warna cream dan abu. Ditengah-tengah ruangan ada meja besar panjang dengan kertas-kertas berserakan diatasnya. Ada dua papan bening terletak di depan dan di dekat pintu masuk. Ada berbagai kertas note tertempel disana dengan tulisan ala ceker-ayam yang random. Di dinding-dindingnya terpasang beberapa figura dimana memajang cover-cover sebuah majalah dari tahun ke tahun. Sementara di sudut ruangan, terdapat kulkas satu pintu berukuran sedang yang terisi penuh dengan camilan, jus hingga bir.

Kim Jongdae, mahasiswa fakultas seni jurusan musik tahun kedua, menjadi satu-satunya penghuni ruangan tersebut. Sebuah bungkus keripik kentang ditangannya dan mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sembari bernyanyi mengikuti lirik lagu. Kedua kakinya terangkat dan bersilang diatas meja dengan angkuh. Sementara matanya sibuk melihat-lihat isi kertas yang diberikan anak buahnya tadi pagi. Berita-berita terkini yang akan mereka pilih dan susun menjadi majalah mingguan yang baru.

"Byun Baekhyun lagi eh?" Ia tersenyum remeh, lebih terlihat seperti senyuman frustasi. "Apa anak-anak bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan memanggangku ketika melihat nama ini?!" Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening. Dari sepuluh berita yang disetor, delapan diantaranya adalah gosip mengenai Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun mendekati junior perempuan dari Fakultas Ekonomi."

"Byun Baekhyun mendapat ultimatum dari rektor bahwa ia akan disingkirkan dari turnamen bela diri tahun ini."

"Byun Baekhyun dan Mr. Ethan, pelatihnya, benar-benar sedang berkencan."

"Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang carrier? The fck?!" Suara umpatan keluar bersama dengan mata yang melotot ketika melihat berita ke empat yang ia baca. "Siapa orang bodoh yang mengatakan ini, heh?! O-ouch, kepalaku." Jongdae mengerang kesal. Melempar kertas-kertas itu ke udara. Membiarkan angin dari jendela membawa lembaran tipis itu ke berbagai sudut. Ruangan menjadi tampak lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya dan dia tak peduli. Pikirannya hanya melayang pada bayangan beberapa jam ke depan. Wajah merengut dan memerah penuh amarah milik ketuanya. "Mati aku mati!" Menjadi asisten Chanyeol membuat Jongdae merasakan hidup di neraka dunia.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Kerja** tim telah diputuskan tempat dan waktunya, serta seluruh anggota menyetujuinya meskipun penuh dengan argumen di awal. Akhirnya, ketiganya akan menggunakan perpustakaan fakultas, ruang musik, dan ruang jurnalistik ketika hari libur kuliah yaitu hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu. Ya, Do Kyungsoo sempat _mencak-mencak_ karena ia alergi dengan suasana berbau Chanyeol, namun akhirnya menyetujuinya setelah tidak menemukan tempat tenang yang tepat untuk mengaransemen lagu mereka kelak. Hanya untuk sebulan. Setelah itu ia akan mandi dengan parfum itali.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke perpustakaan pusat. Sampai jumpa hari Rabu."

"Hn, hati-hati, Kyungsoo- _ssi_." Pemuda yang paling pendek mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya ke arah perpustakaan pusat berada. Sementara itu, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan mendekati sosok Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau kurang nyaman denganku?"

"Huh?" Atensi Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut sementara hidungnya mengempis. Ekspresi yang lucu baru saja muncul di hadapan Baekhyun, membuatnya mau tidak mau meledak dalam tawa seringan kapas. Merasa jika Chanyeol itu menggemaskan tanpa disadari pemilik wajah itu sendiri. Melihat tawa Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdentum kaget. "Maksudmu?" Ia bertanya setelah ketergunannya kembali berpijak pada tanah.

"Ya, kau tahu—" Menggedikkan bahu, Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin. "Kau tidak banyak bicara padahal biasanya kau begitu aktif. Kau hanya sedikit beradu argumen dengan Kyungsoo tadi dan kau tidak mau menatapku sama sekali bahkan ketika aku menyebut namamu." Detail yang sungguh membuat Chanyeol terkesima. Karena dia memang melakukannya tadi. Mengabaikan sosok Byun Baekhyun, si pemilik suara seksi. Tanpa alasan. Yang tidak disadarinya, dari mana Baekhyun tahu kalau ia selama ini selalu aktif berbicara?

"Aku… memang orang seperti itu."

Jelas bohong.

"Ah," Tangan Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya. Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana jemari yang lentik dan panjang itu bergerak random disepanjang kulit leher hingga tulang selangka Baekhyun. Berpikir keras bagaimana seorang lelaki memiliki jari seindah itu. Suasana begitu canggung, padahal dua orang ini termasuk manusia-manusia ramah. Demi menghilangkan suasana aneh diantara mereka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. "Apa Chanyeol- _ssi_ sibuk? Jika tidak, kita bisa ke kantin bersama—"

"Maaf." Disela suara rendah Chanyeol. "Aku… sedang memiliki kesibukan sekarang. Ya, kau tahu, majalah sekolah—" Kemudian bungkukkan badan diterima Baekhyun. "Aku permisi duluan." Dan tubuh tinggi itu berbalik menjauhi tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Langkahnya begitu cepat dan buru-buru. Seperti tengah menghindarinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya dalam obrolan singkat mereka. Pemuda mungil itu tenggelam dalam rasa malu.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** masuk dengan cepat ke dalam kamar mandi pria. Tangan besarnya segera menyalakan kran dan membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. Merasa segar kembali, ia mematikan kran air dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari helai poninya juga kulit wajahnya hingga ke dagu. Ia bercermin, menatap refleksi kesempurnaan garis wajahnya. Dalam heningnya ruangan dingin itu, Chanyeol berfikir keras. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia terbiasa melihat sosok Byun Baekhyun dari jauh dan ia tak tahu kalau Baekhyun yang dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu tampak sangat luar biasa.

Bagaimana ia mendeskripsikannya?

Pemuda bersurai pinkish itu begitu tampan, manis dan imut. Apalagi senyumnya. Sial. Bagaimana seorang lelaki memiliki senyum seindah itu? Terlihat begitu cantik. Setelah di ingat-ingat kembali, si Byun itu bahkan tidak memiliki jakun yang menonjol seperti dirinya. Otak dangkalnya tak bisa dikontrol dengan benar ketika memikirkan betapa indah lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Lelaki manapun bisa berubah haluan jika diberikan godaan seperti itu.

"Oh fck!" umpatnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Tak heran jika Baekhyun sering dijadikan bahan gosib, mengingat kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Tutur katanya pun lembut tanpa ada nada angkuh atau sikap penuh kesombongan seperti mahasiswa famous lainnya. Pemuda itu bahkan merasa sungkan padanya dan mengira jika ia tidak menyukainya. Hah, Baekhyun tidak tahu saja jika Chanyeol tengah berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosoknya yang menghipnotis itu. Tak keren kan jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal straight bisa jatuh pada pesona seorang lelaki secara tiba-tiba. Lagipula ia yakin jika perasaan aneh ini hanyalah sekedar rasa tertarik belaka, bukan berarti jatuh cinta. Ketika ia tahu kelemahan Baekhyun, rasa tertariknya pasti akan hilang seperti yang sering dirasakannya.

"Lagipula aku punya calon pacar yang cantik."

Ia tersenyum miring ketika mengingat sosok Park Chaeyoung. Gadis yang dikejarnya sejak setahun yang lalu. Seorang gadis cantik yang menggantungkan perasaannya hingga detik ini.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Ruang** ekstrakurikuler di lantai dasar gedung fakultas seni tampak senggang. Hanya beberapa anggota yang masih tinggal untuk mengedit halaman per halaman majalah sekolah yang harus mereka cetak dua hari lagi. Chanyeol sendiri tampak sibuk mengetik beberapa deret kalimat yang akan ia gunakan untuk menarik pembaca tanpa perlu membumbuinya dengan gosip murahan di sekolah mereka. Meskipun berita tentang mahasiswa famous terdengar lebih menarik, namun ia lebih suka membagikan sisi positif dari kampus mereka.

Semua harus sesuai fakta yang ada.

"Byun Baekhyun ditembak junior kita." Seseorang datang dari arah pintu dan langsung menyuarakan berita terheboh hari itu. Teman-temannya langsung antusias ketika mendengar nama seorang Byun disebutkan.

"Wah, si Byun itu benar-benar." Jinki berdecak kagum. "Tidak hanya para lelaki, gadis-gadis pun juga tertarik padanya. Waaah." Seluruh anggota tim yang tersisa di ruang itu pun mulai saling bersahutan membicarakan tentang Byun Baekhyun yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Sementara di sudut lain, Chanyeol merebahkan punggungnya, menatap cover yang belum selesai ia buat dengan ekspresi datar. Dahinya kemudian berkerut kecil ketika teringat sosok Baekhyun.

Ah, si pemilik suara seksi. Sialan.

Baekhyun memang mudah menginvasi isi pikiran orang lain. Apapun yang ada dalam dirinya pasti membuat siapapun penasaran dan tertarik untuk menggali hingga ke dalam-dalam.

"Chanyeol- _ah_!"

"Apa?!" jawabnya tanpa minat. Pasti Jinki akan membicarakan perihal si Byun lagi. Meskipun ditolak berkali-kali, sialan itu tetap saja memaksa. Jinki bergeser dan duduk di sampingnya, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka Key karena merebut kursinya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman super memuakkan.

"Kita harus memasukkan berita itu meskipun di halaman paling belakang." Ia berujar dengan semangat empat-lima. "Bukankah kau berada di kelas yang sama dengannya? Wah, ini adalah keberuntungan kita." Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam. Ekspresi terganggu tergambar jelas diwajahnya namun Jinki terlalu kebal untuk dimarahi atau sekedar dihina-hina. Dia itu muka aspal, kebal terhadap rasa malu karena jiwa jurnalistik yang mendarah daging. Ah, lebih tepatnya jiwa pencari gosip kelas kakap.

"Tidak ada topik tentang si Byun di majalahku."

"Kali ini harus ada, Park!" Dia masih memaksa. Chanyeol nyaris mengeluarkan umpatan sebelum Jinki menatapnya dengan seringaian. "Apa kau takut?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak ada ketakutan apapun dalam kamus seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Jelas-jelas kau takut berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun." Bibir kissable-nya menggeram marah dan jemarinya mengepal kuat. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak. Enak saja dia dibilang takut pada Baekhyun yang tingginya tidak bisa melampaui dagunya. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, ia mencoba menetralisir amarah dalam dirinya. "Dengar, Park Chanyeol, juniorku sayang—" Suara Jinki begitu dekat dengan telinga perinya. "Justru ini kesempatan kita. Jika kau suka mencari fakta, maka inilah waktunya. Ikuti Baekhyun dan ungkapkan fakta itu agar seluruh orang tahu. Jika kau tetap egois, kampus akan menutup _kantor_ kita ini."

Memang benar mereka nyaris diusir karena tidak memiliki dana yang cukup untuk melanjutkan, tapi semua baik-baik saja selama ini. Ia berhasil mengatasinya.

"Tidak kali ini, Park Chanyeol. Guru Song sudah memperingatiku kemarin." Seolah mengerti isi pikirannya, Jinki kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya. Onyx Chanyeol kemudian menatap seluruh anggotanya satu per satu. Tampaknya mereka telah mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana pun ia mencoba mengatasi masalah itu, nyatanya semua tidak selalu berjalan baik. Jika mereka membuat pengeluaran lebih besar lagi sementara sebagian besar majalah itu berakhir di pembuangan, Ka-Ching benar-benar akan berakhir tahun ini. Kampus hanya membutuhkan sewa ruangan dan mereka membutuhkan kekuatan uang untuk bertahan.

"Chanyeol—" teman-temannya mencicit. Menatapnya penuh harap.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah tantangan, Chanyeol- _ah_." Jinki menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Nada sing a song dari belah bibirnya jelas menunjukkan kemenangan. Bagaimana pun seluruh anggotanya lebih mendengarkan Jinki untuk saat ini. Majalah mereka mulai terancam saat ini. "Cari fakta tersembunyi tentang Baekhyun. So, Ka-Ching tidak akan menghasilkan sebuah gosip –hal yang kau hindari itu. Kita hanya sedang mengungkapkan sebuah fakta yang tertunda." Lagi-lagi suara Jinki membuatnya meragu.

Mencari tahu tentang Baekhyun?

Itu terdengar begitu buruk dan menggiurkan di satu waktu.

Apa tidak apa-apa?

"Baiklah." Akhirnya, ia menyerah pada keegoisannya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Latihan** khusus para atlet hapkido berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa tidak dapat mengikuti latihan karena sibuk dengan mata kuliah mereka. Hanya ada sekitar sepuluh orang berlatih bersama tanpa Mr. Ethan yang harus pergi keluar negeri. Baekhyun hari itu ditunjuk sebagai pelatih bagi juniornya dan teman-temannya yang berada tingkat bawah. Mereka yang benar-benar mengenal Baekhyun, pasti akan dibuat kagum olehnya. Setiap gerakan yang diajarkannya lebih luwes dan mudah diingat ketimbang yang Mr. Ethan ajarkan.

Haaa!

"Angkat bahumu lebih tinggi, Jungkook. Gerakan ini berguna sebagai pertahanan!" Ia berteriak nyaring ketika salah satu juniornya melakukan gerakan yang salah. Kali ini mereka akan berlatih gerakan baru untuk naik level di tes yang akan dilakukan minggu depan.

Haaa!

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kakimu harus lebih naik ke atas. Memusatkan serangan pada pelipis musuhmu, jangan belakang kepalanya karena itu berbahaya!"

Seluruh mahasiswa mendengarkan dan mengikuti Baekhyun dengan serius. Sesekali pemuda mungil itu mempraktekkan apa yang diucapkannya agar lebih mudah diikuti oleh junior-juniornya. Byun Baekhyun dalam mode serius adalah yang paling seksi. Dengan kerah bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka, siapapun akan memutuskan untuk menoleh dua kali padanya. Terlalu sulit diabaikan. Tak sedikit dari beberapa pemuda dan gadis yang bukan atlet hapkido menonton mereka berlatih hanya untuk melihat sosok Baekhyun lebih dekat.

"Istirahat sepuluh menit!"

Teriakan terakhir itu menghentikan gerakan seluruh anggotanya. Mereka dengan kompak membungkuk kearah Baekhyun dan dibalas bungkukan pula olehnya. Dia baru saja ingin berbalik ketika sebuah handuk terlempar kearah kepalanya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut blonde tengah mendekatinya. Sebuah senyuman tersampir di bibir kissable-nya membuat tingkat ketampanannya bertambah. Dia adalah Kris Wu, sang ketua basket di kampusnya, teman dekatnya.

"Seseorang mendapat pernyataan cinta, huh?" Kris menyindir ketika mereka berjalan kearah Luhan –yang sudah duduk manis ditempatnya dengan sebotol minuman isotonik.

"Kau termakan gosip."

"Kurasa itu bukan gosip." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, disusul oleh Kris. Luhan memberikan botolnya dan disambut dengan senang hati olehnya. Pemuda bermata rusa itu lalu melempar senyum pada Kris dan dibalas senyum sopan. Mereka saling kenal namun tidak dekat. Sehingga tercipta sedikit jarak diantaranya. "Baek, jawab aku."

"Ya, itu Seulgi."

"Wow. Gadis yang _itu_?"

"Iya."

"Apa kalian membicarakan si cantik bermata kucing itu?" Luhan menimbrung dan Kris serta Baekhyun memberikan anggukan yang sama. "Kau sialan, Byun! Dia sangat cantik, kau tahu?" Si pemuda rusa menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, sementara Kris terkekeh oleh interaksi keduanya. Seharusnya mereka bisa lebih dekat karena sering bertemu. Tapi entahlah, Luhan terlihat selalu canggung ketika berada di sekitarnya. "Kalau itu aku, aku akan menerimanya."

"Dia tidak mencintaiku, Lu. Itu hanya karena dia merasa berhutang budi padaku."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Pangeran berkuda putih itu hanya cerita dongeng, lagipula. Dia tak harus jatuh cinta padaku hanya karena aku menyelamatkannya." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, mengusap lelehan keringat di lehernya. Jemari lentik itu kemudian mengusak rambut basahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Menggundang tatapan lapar penggemarnya yang bahkan tidak ia sadari. Beruntung tidak ada yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun karena statusnya sebagai seorang _judanja_. "Berhenti bersikap seperti pencari gosip. Hanya kalian yang bisa kupercaya, oke?" Kris menggedikkan bahu dan Luhan menghela nafas.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** tahu dirinya benar-benar tampak bodoh sekarang. Ini adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidup. Yakni menuruti permintaan teman-temannya untuk mencari tahu rahasia Baekhyun. Rasa-rasanya sangat jauh dari prinsipnya selama ini. Jika bukan karena Ka-Ching terancam punah, ia tak mungkin sudi mengendap-endap di ruang ganti para atlit hapkido hanya untuk mencari tahu sesuatu. Ia tak tahu ini berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, bukankah rahasia hanya akan diceritakan diruangan yang sama rahasianya?

Ruang ganti adalah satu-satunya tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Konyol? Yah, mungkin.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara-suara para atlit hapkido. Mereka terlihat bercanda tawa disana, namun telinga perinya tak menangkap suara seksi Baekhyun sama sekali. Meskipun hanya satu kali ia mendengar suara itu, ia masih ingat dengan jelas model-model suara milik pemuda paling diincar di kampusnya itu. Cukup lama ia bersembunyi, namun tak ada perkembangan apapun. Ia sudah sedikit ini berpikir jika Baekhyun tidak ada hingga kemudian ada teriakan junior Baekhyun yang berkata jika mereka pergi duluan dan disahuti oleh Baekhyun dari arah kamar mandi. Semakin jelas suara langkah kaki para atlit, ia pun menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya diantara loker-loker ruang ganti tersebut.

Merasa akhirnya hanya tersisa dirinya dan Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandi itu, ia pun mendekat.

Ia bersyukur karena Luhan, yang ia kenal sebagai teman dekat Baekhyun, sudah pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu sahabatnya.

" _Bagaimana keadaannya_?"

Ia menempelkan telinganya pada salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Terdengar gemericik air dari dalam, namun suara Baekhyun terdengar cukup keras ditelinganya. Ada helaan nafas berat dari dalam dan ia yakin betul kalau itu adalah suara tarikan nafas Baekhyun. Ia segera menyiapkan alat rekamnya –yang berupa handycam. Kalau-kalau ada hal yang ia perlukan untuk membuat berita tentang Baekhyun semakin menarik tanpa perlu melebih-lebihkan. Terdengar bunyi klik pelan dan ia nyaris memekik kaget oleh suaranya.

Bibirnya mengumpat tanpa suara.

" _Berikan obatnya dan dia akan baik-baik saja_." Ia mengenyitkan dahi. Semakin mendekatkan handycam-nya agar mendapatkan suara yang lebih jelas. " _Aku tahu_ —" Suara Baekhyun memberat, seolah ia memiliki beban disana. Itu jelas terdengar olehnya. " _Lakukan saja, asal tidak membahayakan bayinya_."

What-the-hell?!

Bayi?!

Mata Chanyeol membulat dan tubuhnya membeku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari suara keran dimatikan dari dalam. Sebelum sempat ia tersadar, pintu yang terbuka di depannya berhasil membuat jantungnya terjun hingga menyentuh lantai. Ada ekspresi keterkejutan diantara keduanya. Ketika mata keduanya bertemu, raut wajah terkejut Baekhyun berubah menjadi ekspresi dingin dan penuh kemarahan. Chanyeol tahu betul, karirnya jelas akan berhenti disini.

"Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya sampai harus merekamku ketika mandi dan ganti baju?" Wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika menyadari jika Baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana jeans tanpa atasan. Kaosnya tersampir di pundak pemuda itu sementara handphone dicengkeram erat di tangan. Tubuhnya yang putih dan tak tercela terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak terpesona. "Sialan! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

Seolah tersadar akan tatapan lapar yang ia layangkan, Chanyeol lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Y-ya! J-jangan salah sangka! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

"Brengsek!"

 **Bugh!**

Seharusnya ia sadar jika melawan atlit hapkido adalah sia-sia.

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.


	3. CH 2

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2 : What a stupid mistake.**

 **[** Recommended Song : The Chainsmokers, Closer **]**

.

* * *

 **Mata** Chanyeol membulat sementara tangannya refleks memegangi pipinya yang memerah bekas tonjokkan Baekhyun. Ada aroma anyir dari belah bibirnya, jelas karena sobek. Sedangkan pemuda manis di depannya hanya terlihat menetralkan deru nafasnya. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga tetes demi tetes air di rambutnya terjatuh ke lantai. Suasana begitu hening, hanya gemericik air kran yang tidak ditutup dengan baik yang terdengar. Aura ramah yang biasanya terpancar di wajah Baekhyun kini terganti dengan aura suram yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini.

Meskipun ia selalu melihat dari jarak jauh, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang ceria dan tidak mudah meledak. Tapi kali ini. Ia saja sampai merinding dibuatnya.

"Dengar—" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan raut kesal di wajahnya yang menawan. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup jika apapun _itu_ yang kau simpan di handycam-mu tersebar. Aku bersumpah." Ada geraman lirih dan Chanyeol tahu itu bukan ancaman main-main.

"…."

Sosok Baekhyun menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan hendak berjalan pergi sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

"Bayi?" ujarnya setengah sadar. "Byun Baekhyun… kau sudah memiliki seorang bayi?" Tubuh topless itu berbalik, dahinya mengernyit. Namun ekspresi heran itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Jantung Chanyeol mulai bertalu kembali tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Aku memilikinya. Jadi, berpikirlah ulang untuk menghancurkan hidupku dengan gosip murahanmu itu— Ketua Tim Jurnalistik, Park Chanyeol."

Dan kalimat itu akhirnya memisahkan keduanya. Baekhyun berbalik dan mengenakan kaosnya dengan cepat, melingkupi tubuhnya dengan jaket baseball sebelum akhirnya memberikan tatapan aneh padanya. Pemuda itu berdecih dan berjalan pergi. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang membeku pada posisinya. Melihat punggung kecil itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ah, bagaimana nasib kerja kelompoknya setelah ini?

Bodoh.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Di hari-hari** berikutnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa gugup setiap hendak memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Untung saja mereka saling menghindari satu sama lain sehingga mereka tidak benar-benar bertemu atau pun saling bertatap muka. Namun sialnya hari ini, Kyungsoo meminta untuk bertemu dan mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Seluruh kelas ditiadakan sehingga pertemuan mereka tertunda hingga jam tiga sore. Di ruang jurnalistik. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan berada disana setelah latihan hapkidonya selesai. Ia yakin, pertemuan mereka kali ini akan terasa lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Mereka belum mengenal baik tapi ia sudah berani mencari perkara pada seorang atlet hapkido. Bodohnya. Setelah seluruh anggota tim Chanyeol pulang, tinggallah ia bersama Kyungsoo dan menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun.

Itu pun kalau Baekhyun masih sudi melihatnya.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa tanpa sadar.

"Berhenti menghela nafas, itu sangat mengganggu, sungguh." Kyungsoo berujar ketus tanpa menatapnya. Buku tebal didepannya cukup menjelaskan apa yang sedang dilakukan teman se-timnya itu. Ia sudah berperan lima puluh persen tadi dan ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya sebentar. Memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap ketika Baekhyun berada disini nanti. "Kau yakin bagian ini tidak ada yang kurang? Kenapa nadanya terdengar terlalu rendah untukku?"

Dahinya berkerut tak suka. Dasar tukang protes, batinnya.

"Siapa bilang kau yang akan menyanyikan bagian itu? Itu jelas bagianku."

"Kau bercanda."

"Apanya yang bercanda?" Tatapan ngeri yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo menyakiti harga dirinya. Apa dipikirnya ia tak bisa menyanyi? Ia juga harus ambil andil dalam tugas ini. Ia tak mau nilainya cacat satu angka pun. Apalagi berada di bawah Kyungsoo. Mana sudi dia.

"Ini seharusnya nada tinggi. Apa kau tidak bisa menyelaraskannya dengan kunci nada yang lain?" Kyungsoo menunjuk-nunjuk partitur ditangannya. Menghentakkan bolpoint emasnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi tidak puas. Terlebih dua orang ini memiliki pemikiran yang jauh berbeda. Peran Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat penting disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau dia belum datang? "Seharusnya Baekhyun yang menyanyikan ini. Karena—"

"Maaf, aku terlambat." —ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti sementara tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Kepalanya bahkan tak bisa digerakkan untuk melihat sosok yang telah berjalan kearah mereka.

Merasakan langkah Baekhyun semakin dekat, ia beranikan diri untuk melirik. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak kaget ketika senyuman Baekhyun menyapanya. Wajah ramah yang biasa ia tunjukkan kini terbentuk jelas disana. Seolah-olah kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi diantara mereka. Seolah bekas luka di bibirnya benar-benar karena terantuk pintu dan bukannya pukulan seorang atlet hapkido. Oke, that's great! Apa hanya dia yang tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja?

"Apa aku melewatkan banyak hal?" Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengannya. Membiarkan dirinya berada di samping Kyungsoo -yang entah kerasukan setan apa- bisa tersenyum pada pemuda bersurai pinkish itu. Meskipun heran dan bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Mungkin mereka bisa bicara nanti. Asal hanya berdua.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tahu kau orang sibuk." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Yang mana membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkesima dengan ekspresi bodoh. Sebuah kertas diberikan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dan mereka mulai membahas perihal isi kertas tersebut. Mengabaikan dirinya yang belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. "Apa menurutmu kita harus menggunakan nada G disini? Kupikir B lebih baik. Atau B-mayor." Kyungsoo menekan tuts piano virtual di tabletnya dan Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan seksama. Bibirnya menyandungkan nada-nada acak dan mata peri Chanyeol tak melewatkan sedetik pun pergerakan belah tipis berwarna peach itu.

Sialan, sungguh.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kurasa Kyungsoo benar." Ia tersentak. Nyaris terjungkal ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Beruntung kedua orang itu tak menyadari tingkah tidak kerennya. Tidak mungkin kan, si perfect-one bertingkah menggelikan? "Jika kita menggunakan nada G, kurasa terlalu rendah untuk posisi Kyungsoo sebagai sub-vocal satu. Tapi jika menggunakan B untuk high-pitch-ku kurasa akan selaras dengan nada lainnya."

"Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya." Ia menjawab dengan nada tenang –atau lebih tepatnya, pura-pura terlihat tenang dan acuh. Ia segera mengambil gitar kesayangannya dan mulai menggunakan nada-nada yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

Ia hanya tidak menyadari tatapan heran Kyungsoo padanya.

Kritikus kelas kakap dan orang yang selalu memprotes segala sesuatu sepertinya, tiba-tiba berkata 'iya' dengan mudahnya.

Wow.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Akhirnya!"** Kyungsoo merenggangkan badannya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli karenanya. Berkutar selama hampir empat jam dengan kertas-kertas partitur beserta lirik-lirik lagu, membuat seluruh pikiran hingga fisik merasa lelah. Setelah meminum air dari dalam botolnya, pemuda bermata doe itu langsung membereskan seluruh peralatannya. Disisi lain, ia dan Baekhyun tampak tenang dan tak ingin buru-buru. Ia telah berpindah duduk disamping Baekhyun demi kebutuhan. Bukan untuk mencari kesempatan, sungguh. Lagipula untuk apa juga. "Kalian belum ingin pulang?"

"Aku—" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti kala Chanyeol refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangan anak itu di bawah meja. Menghentikan langkah si surai pinkish yang ingin beranjak pergi. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut heran, tak menyadari tangan besarnya yang dengan seenaknya menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk. "Kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus bertemu juniorku."

"Oke." Kyungsoo menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu kanan, menatap mereka sekali lagi dan dibalas tatapan datar oleh Chanyeol serta senyum paksa Baekhyun. Dia mendengus kemudian berlalu dengan langkah angkuh seperti biasa.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya ketika Kyungsoo telah menghilang.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku maafkan."

Eh, semudah itu?

"Aku harus pulang—" Baekhyun hendak bangkit, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan genggaman di jemari lentiknya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengagumi hal tersebut. Bagaimana rasanya begitu pas dan nyaman. Tak seperti jemari Chaeyoung yang sangat-sangat mungil, jemari Baekhyun lebih serasi dengan jemarinya yang begitu besar. "Ada apa?" Tersentak dalam perasaan malu, wajah Chanyeol memerah. Telinganya bahkan sewarna darah. Perilaku bodoh apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Memalukan. Lekas-lekas ia melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar memiliki seorang bayi?" Ia menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun dengan binar penasaran. Pemuda manis itu terlihat risih namun tak menghindari tatapannya. "Maksudnya yah, kapan kau menikah? Tiba-tiba saja kau punya bayi."

"Aku belum menikah."

"Hah?"

"Park Chanyeol, bukankah kau terlalu ingin tahu?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Serius itu benar-benar sikap yang merendahkannya. Ia merasa menjadi seorang pencari gosip sekarang. "Terlalu banyak mencari tahu juga tidak bagus untuk karirmu, Park. Kadang yang kau pikirkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Kau akan kecewa pada akhirnya." Si surai merah jambu berdiri perlahan, tersenyum kearahnya sebelum akhirnya membawa ransel beserta langkahnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Tinggallah Chanyeol sendiri. Berpikir keras tentang ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ini malah membuatku semakin penasaran?" gumamnya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Malam** semakin larut ketika langkah kaki Chanyeol membawanya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai pinkish itu terlarut dalam senangdung dari headseat-nya sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya –sekitar lima meter dari posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Setelah pulang menggunakan bus selama lima belas menit, mereka sampai disebuah gang yang cukup sepi. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat suasana di sekitar gang yang lebih mirip tempat kelas bawah daripada sebuah kawasan rumah mewah. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Baekhyun benar putra Byun Hankyung si menteri itu atau hanya bualan semata karena marga mereka yang sama?

Baekhyun terlihat high-class dan pakaiannya pun tidak murah. Dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, ia selalu tampak sempurna. Tidak mungkin semua itu hanya bualan. Atau jangan-jangan… Baekhyun hendak menemui seseorang disini? Gadisnya mungkin?

"Dia tidak kabur dari rumah karena tidak direstui kan?" bisiknya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan tatapan waspada, Chanyeol mengamati daerah tersebut. Sepertinya ia pernah lewat meskipun tidak benar-benar mengamati kawasan ini. Sepertinya mereka menuju distrik kawasan menengah. Terlihat dari gedung-gedung flat sederhana yang catnya telah mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Cahaya redup dari gang tersebut tak membuat Baekhyun takut sama sekali. Seolah telah terbiasa.

"Tidak mungkin dia hanya menemui temannya."

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap gerombolan pemuda berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya mulai berdebar takut. Ia sempat berfikir jika mereka hendak mengganggu Baekhyun, namun semua jauh dari ekspektasinya. Mereka yang membawa sebuah tongkat baseball dan beberapa benda tumpul itu hanya melewati Baekhyun tanpa menyentuhnya. Enam pasang mata itu justru tengah mengawasinya dengan seringaian di bibir masing-masing. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang. Sial. Mereka pasti tukang palak.

"Mangsa baru eh?" ujar pria yang mengenakan kemeja merah dengan gambar bunga abstrak. Di bibirnya tersemat puntung rokok. Wajah angkuhnya menyatakan jika ialah pemimpin kawanan aneh itu. Chanyeol melirik sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan jauh sekali di depannya. Sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang. Dipastikan ia tetap tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tanpa sadar, ia bersyukur karena mereka tidak berniat menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kalian?" nada suaranya dibuat sedingin mungkin -meski nyatanya ia sedikit ini, merasa ketakutan.

"Berikan kami uang dan kau akan kami lepaskan."

"Kalian pikir mencari uang mudah? Seenaknya saja kalian minta." Ia balas dengan sengit. Hal tersebut tentu membuat pimpinan mereka geram. Pria dengan perut yang sedikit buncit itu mendekati Chanyeol. Disusul oleh teman-temannya yang mengelilingi. Ia kalah jumlah. Ia mundur satu langkah, berusaha mencari celah agar dapat berlari pergi. "Menyingkirlah. Jangan jadi pengecut dengan menyerangku bersama-sama. Percayalah, itu sangat tidak keren." Bukannya ia ingin mengompori, sungguh. Mulutnya memang pedas ketika berbicara. Semua diluar kontrolnya. Semakin ia merasa terancam, umpatan yang keluar justru semakin banyak.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Pengecut."

"Kau—"

 **Bugh!**

Sebuah hantaman keras didaratkan di perutnya. Chanyeol seketika terjatuh dan terbatuk keras. Pukulan Baekhyun masih terasa diwajahnya dan kini ditambah pukulan di perut. Mungkin minggu-minggu ini memang bukan minggu keberuntungannya. Pimpinan tukang palak itu menarik helaian ashgrey-nya dan membuat kepalanya mendongak. Ia meringis merasakan perih di perutnya. Sebelum orang itu kembali menghantamnya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memelintir lengan pria itu dan membalikkan posisinya. Pria itu berteriak sakit dan mengundang kawanannya untuk menyerang. Dengan gesit Chanyeol mendorong punggung pria itu kearah teman-temannya dan segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun berjalan tadi.

"Hoii!" Ia terus berlari, mengabaikan linu di perutnya. Yang penting ia harus keluar dari kawasan ini lebih dulu.

 **Dugh.**

 **Brukk.**

Ia terjatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat terlebih dulu. Ketika ia mendongak untuk memberikan umpatan, matanya justru disuguhi wajah si pemilik surai pinkish. Mata sabitnya memancarkan aura dingin dan kekesalan. Merasa posisinya semakin terancam, Chanyeol mencoba berdiri. Menatap kearah belakang tubuhnya dan menemukan preman-preman yang mengejarnya tadi justru membeku di tempat masing-masing. Berada tiga meter lebih jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Mereka tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu.

"Pergilah. Jangan ganggu dia." Suara datar Baekhyun membuat kawanan preman itu akhirnya pergi. Melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah. Chanyeol merasa istilah 'keluar dari kandang singa, masuk ke kandang buaya' itu benar adanya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **A-ahh,** pelan…" Bukannya mendengarkan, Baekhyun justru menekan kapasnya semakin kuat. Membuat pekikan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir kissable Chanyeol. Pemuda bersurai ashgrey yang sekarang tampak lepek itu mengusap-usap perutnya dan luka diwajahnya dengan belah bibir yang cemberut. Tidak sadar telah menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya pada Byun Baekhyun yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa minggu saja.

"Berapa kali aku harus memperingatkanmu, Park Chanyeol." Pemuda manis itu memulai. Nada suaranya jelas-jelas menunjukkan betapa marahnya seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Aku berusaha untuk melupakan kesalahan awalmu tapi kau membuat kesalahan lain."

"Itu salahmu." belanya. Masih dengan wajah memelas karena rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengabaikan raut bertanya-tanya Baekhyun.

"Park—"

"Aku tidak pernah sepenasaran ini sebelumnya dan itu cukup membuatku frustasi." Ia balas menatap Baekhyun. Merangkak ke dalam retinanya yang bening. Memantulkan paras rupawannya yang tidak main-main. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia memuji ketampanannya sendiri.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka." Baekhyun berdecih. "Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk kau jadikan berita di majalahmu itu!" Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang mencibir. Mata perinya kemudian menyelusuri ruangan sederhana namun rapi di dalam rumah sederhana itu. Ia pikir Baekhyun tinggal disalah satu flat di antara gedung-gedung itu. Nyatanya ia tinggal disebuah rumah minimalis di sudut kawasan gedung. Hanya ada sekitar sepuluh rumah disini. Tempatnya cukup asri meskipun tidak seindah kawasan perubahan di Gangnam.

"Kukira kau anak Byun Hankyung."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut dalam.

"Aku memang anaknya."

"Woah!" Ekspresi Chanyeol jelas menyakiti harga diri Byun Baekhyun. "Jangan bercanda. Jika kau ingin melucu gunakan topik lain. Jika kau seorang Byun anak menteri, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini. Kau kabur dari rumah mewahmu demi seorang wanita?" Tampang Baekhyun berubah lebih keruh dari sebelumnya. Pernyataannya jelas-jelas terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. Chanyeol menyadari itu namun ia terbiasa menggunakan kalimat sarkas bahkan sindiran yang paling kejam sekali pun.

"Yang kau katakan memang tujuh puluh lima persen benar."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku anak lelaki dari Byun Hankyung dan aku kabur dari rumah." Tangan Baekhyun membereskan peralatan obatnya. Chanyeol terlalu terpaku pada pernyataan Baekhyun hingga ia tak menyadari jika sosok pemuda manis itu bahkan telah beranjak pergi. Ia fikir kasus seperti itu hanya ada di drama-drama. Ternyata anak orang kaya yang kabur dari rumah karena harus menikahi seorang gadis low-economy itu ada. "Hentikan spekulasimu itu karena bukan itu yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi." Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"…."

"Aku memesan jjajangmyeon. Setelah makan malam, segeralah pulang. Preman di depan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tenang saja."

"Hei, aku bukan pengecut."

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang kabur seperti maling ayam tadi."

"Yaa!"

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Malam** semakin larut. Tanpa terasa, jam di dinding rumah sederhana Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas. Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk pulang sehingga ia memutuskan secara sepihak untuk menginap di rumah pemuda itu. Baekhyun awalnya memprotes namun kesediaan Chanyeol untuk tidur di sofa akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Lagipula tidak baik menyuruh seseorang seperti Chanyeol –yang jelas tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini- untuk pulang sendirian. Untuk kejadian tadi, para preman itu tak mungkin menyentuhnya lagi. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Mungkin saja anjing penjaga pabrik di ujung kawasan sana mengejar Chanyeol jika lewat.

"Preman-preman tadi takut padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari merebahkan diri. Ditangannya sudah ada selimut baby blue yang siap dibentangkan. Tentu saja Baekhyun berbaik hati meminjamkannya. Sedangkan pemuda manis itu sendiri tampak sibuk dengan mug coklat panas dan selimut pink yang melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Menghindari hawa dingin yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Sementara mug milik Chanyeol masih dibiarkan mengepul diatas meja.

Baekhyun berniat duduk menemani tamunya sampai rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

"Bisa dikatakan… mereka babak belur ketika mencoba menggodaku dulu." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat prestasi Baekhyun selama ini. "Jadi, mereka tidak berani mengangguku lagi." Tapi dilihat dari jumlah orang dan tubuh mereka yang besar, terdengar saat mustahil jika Baekhyun menghadapinya sendiri. "Aku juga dibantu Kris saat itu." Seolah mengerti pertanyaan dalam otaknya, Baekhyun memberikan jawabannya. "Baik, Park Chanyeol. Kurasa aku terlalu baik padamu mengingat kau adalah orang yang harusnya kuhindari saat ini."

"Tenang saja, ceritamu takkan masuk headline majalahku."

"Memasukkannya pun tak masalah bagiku." Chanyeol mencibir. Kepala ashgrey-nya bergerak seiring dengan perubahan posisinya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan coklat panas buatan si tuan rumah. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dariku sampai perlu mengintip seperti itu?" Ia nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan dari bibir peach itu. Matanya melotot lucu sementara kupingnya memerah malu. Baekhyun jelas menyadari perubahan warna wajahnya karena bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman geli.

"Aku dituntut untuk mendapatkan berita tentangmu."

"Berita seperti apa?"

"Apapun yang bisa membantu keuangan Ka-Ching." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Memimpin suatu ekstrakuriler di sebuah kampus bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. "Kami terancam ditendang. Kau tahu, kami menghabiskan dana kampus tanpa bisa mengembalikannya. Kurasa semua ini terjadi karena kepemimpinanku selama dua tahun ini. Mereka memilihku hanya karena wajahku. Kau tahu sendiri aku ini tampan—" Baekhyun mendengus keras-keras. Sengaja. "—jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Aku bicara fakta, oke."

"Baik, teruskan."

Chanyeol cukup terkesan pada pengendalian emosi Baekhyun. Dia terlihat tak kesal bahkan ketika namanya dibawa-bawa demi mendapatkan dana kelangsungan majalah kampus.

"Aku memiliki motto dimana aku hanya akan menulis fakta, bukan gosip belaka. Tapi ternyata tak semua pembaca menyukainya. Berita yang kubuat jelas-jelas sudah tersiar di radio kampus dan hal-hal yang membosankan saja yang kutulis. Seperti prestasi mahasiswa di kampus atau hal-hal tentang penelitian dan robotika." Kepala pinkish Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Tanpa sadar ia menguap dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan dengusan geli. "Kau mengantuk—"

"Percayalah, aku mendengarmu."

"Baiklah. Intinya, aku membutuhkan beritamu untuk kujadikan headline dan penarik minat baca."

"Kau tinggal tulis semua omong kosong yang kau dengar selama ini." Pemuda itu menanggapi dengan santai. Mug ditangannya telah kosong ketika ia meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana pun juga aku masih memegang mottoku."

"Jadi, intinya, kau ingin mencari suatu fakta rahasia tentangku?" Chanyeol menjawab ya dengan jelas. "Tapi tak ada hal yang menarik tentangku, kau tahu." Baekhyun jelas berbohong. Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana mata bulan sabit itu menyimpan berbagai rahasia. Entah itu rahasia yang buruk atau sebaliknya, ia benar-benar penasaran. Terkesan ikut campur, tapi sungguh. Dia ingin melihat sisi lain Baekhyun selain yang ditunjukkannya di depan umum selama ini.

"Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti, Baek."

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyuman tulus seperti biasa, itu terkesan sangat terpaksa dan senyum terganggu. "Apa yang kau cari mungkin adalah sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Aku dengan senang hati bersedia menjadi objekmu, kau bisa membuat berita apapun tentangku, tapi jangan kehidupanku yang _sebenarnya_." Itu seperti kalimat permohonan. Dan hati kecilnya mulai tersentuh akan nada sendu dalam suara Baekhyun. "Selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindari pemberitaan tentangku hingga aku berani keluar dari rumah besarku. Aku tidak mau menghadapi hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari itu."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Penilaian orang lain ketika mereka melihat fakta."

"…."

"Akan lebih baik jika mereka saling berspekulasi dan membicarakan gosip tentangku. Seburuk apapun kebohongan itu, hal itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik daripada kau mengungkit kehidupanku."

Baekhyun…

Sebenarnya apa yang ia lindungi sampai seperti itu?

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** memang seorang pemuda yang penuh dengan ambisi dan perfeksionis. Segala sesuatu harus terlihat sempurna baginya. Bahkan hal sekecil apapun. Namun dengan sifat seperti itu, bukan berarti Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Ia telah berulang kali melakukan kebodohan-kebodohan dalam hidupnya. Ia menjadikannya sebagai pelajaran namun tak jarang pula ia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Diantara seluruh kebodohan yang pernah dilakukannya, ia sadar betul jika malam ini adalah kebodohan paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan.

Otaknya dengan mudahnya memerintah kedua lengannya untuk melingkari tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Membawa sosok itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Rasa melindungi begitu besar terasa. Perasaan aneh yang meletub-letub tercipta di dadanya. Hal yang seharusnya ia rasakan pada Chaeyoung, justru sekarang ia rasakan kembali pada sosok dalam dekapannya, yang membalas pelukannya dengan sama eratnya.

Tak ada isakan, atau apapun itu yang ia spekulasikan di awal.

Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan kepala pink-nya pada perpotongan lehernya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan begitu berat. Seolah menahan sesuatu. Ia mendapati jemari besarnya mengusap-usap helain halus itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Seolah menyentuh dengan sedikit kasar saja akan menyakiti si surai pinkish.

Ia tahu ia mulai mengiba. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Baru berbicara dengannya beberapa kali. Menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya yang harusnya hanya ia berikan pada gadis yang ia suka. Ingin mengingkari, tapi pelukan ini terlalu menghanyutkan. Tahu betul kalau ia pun membutuhkannya. Sejak hubungan tidak jelasnya dengan Chaeyoung, Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun melirik orang lain. Ia fikir Chaeyoung akan membukakan hatinya jika ia terus berusaha. Namun tanpa ia sadari, ia pun lelah.

Mungkin bersandar pada orang lain tak masalah.

Lagipula rasa tertarik ini lama-lama juga akan hilang.

Benar… kan?

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.


	4. CH 3

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

 **Type-B Answer Box :**

Dear **Selepy** , posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu gak lagi pelukan diatas ranjang. Mereka ngobrol di ruang tamu. So penjelasannya gini, secara tidak langsung aku gambarin ada sofa, tempat C rebahan dan B duduk (ini lewat kalimat— _ **kesediaan Chanyeol untuk tidur di sofa**_ —sofa pada umumnya kan terletak di ruang tamu), juga ada meja dimana C meletakkan mug (ini jelas tertulis). So, gak ada bikin penggambaran kamar sama sekali, apalagi ranjang.

Ada yang masih dibingungkan? Silahkan ditulis di kolom review kalo ada yg masih bingung.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3 : What a stupid idea.**

[Recommended Song : Taylor Swift, Blank Space]

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol** berjalan cepat membelah kerumunan pejalan kaki lainnya. Tak ada umpatan yang keluar dari belah bibir mereka karena ia lihai menghindari tabrakan antar-bahu. Mata perinya tak hentinya menatap ke sekitar, mencari seseorang diantara banyaknya mahasiswa jurusan sastra musik. Merasa sia-sia mencari ke dalam kelas-kelas, akhirnya ia pun menuju ke kantin fakultas. Bodohnya ia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah Baekhyun tadi pagi.

Jangan salahkan dia.

Ia terlalu panik ketika menyadari posisi intimnya dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidur sembari berpelukan di sofa ruang tamu rumah sederhana itu? Setelah obrolan random mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun dan tanpa status yang jelas. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta kalau Baekhyun itu segera akan memiliki bayi. Sial. Pemuda itu jelas milik orang lain dan perasaannya juga jelas milik orang lain. Pagi tadi, setelah meninggalkan pesan singkat di meja Baekhyun, ia segera meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa diketahui pemiliknya.

Sekarang sempat-sempatnya ia berfikir jika Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan ketika tertidur.

"Sial." umpatnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Jam pertama pagi ini adalah kelas yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Sehingga ia tidak perlu terlalu canggung untuk bertemu teman se-timnya itu. Setelah kelasnya selesai, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Chaeyoung dan memperjelas perasaannya. Surai bergelombang berwarna rose tertangkap matanya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari jika sosok itulah yang ia cari. Apalagi ketika mendapati sahabat Chaeyoung bersikap dengan sangat mencolok disana. Si anak dance yang populer dan telah memenangkan berbagai perlombaan, Lalisa.

"Hei." Ia berujar dengan senyuman tampannya.

Chaeyoung terlihat kaget sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyuman malu-malunya. Hal yang selalu membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta berulang kali padanya. Dapat ia rasakan debaran di jantungnya masih terasa menggebu. Artinya? tentu saja ia masih sangat menyukai sosok gadis ini. Ia tersenyum lega tanpa disadari gadis-gadis itu. Setidaknya, ia sudah mengkonfirmasi perasaannya.

"Yo, Chanyeol!" Lisa ikut menyapa dengan lambaian dan ia tersenyum atas keramahan gadis asal Thailand itu.

"Apa kau ada kelas setelah ini?" Ia kemudian bertanya pada pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja—"

"Chaeng, aku harus latihan sekarang. Kau harus melihatku sejam lagi, oke." Lisa, gadis bersurai orange itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan menenteng tas ransel berukuran kecil. Gayanya yang swag dan pembawaannya yang positif membuat siapapun suka berteman dengannya. Senyumnya juga sangat ceria. "Chanyeol-ssi, aku duluan!" Ia mengangguk pada kalimat gadis sebelum akhirnya Lisa berlalu dengan langkah ringan, keluar dari area kantin.

"Mau kemana dia?"

"Berlatih hapkido sebelum ujian kenaikan yugeopja-nya."

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi anggota hapkido?"

"Sejak dia menjadi fans Baekhyun-nim setahun yang lalu." Chaeyoung terkekeh ketika teringat bagaimana antusiasnya Lisa ketika melihat penampilan-penampilan Baekhyun disetiap pertandingan. Dalam hati, Chanyeol mengagumi betapa cantiknya paras gadis itu. "Bisa dikatakan Baekhyun itu sumber inspirasinya. Seseorang yang membuat minatnya dalam seni bertambah. Sebagai seorang penari, olah raga seperti ilmu bela diri juga bagus untuk tubuhnya kan? Lisa gagal lagi dalam audisi pencarian bakat, jadi dia harus bekerja lebih keras lagi dan menyakiti tubuhnya lebih banyak lagi. Aku salut pada kesungguhannya."

"Apa dia menyukai Baekhyun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Tidak. Baekhyun itu seperti seorang idola baginya."

"Ah."

Entah mengapa ia merasa perasaan lega yang lain.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau menemaniku menonton ujian Lisa satu jam lagi?" Tentu saja Chanyeol mengiyakannya. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk lebih dekat kembali dengan Chaeyoung. Setelah berhari-hari ia habiskan untuk mencari berita lain sebagai headline majalah, akhirnya ia bisa refreshing sekaligus bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Dan lagi, ia perlu mengambil ponselnya di Baekhyun kan? Bukanlah lebih baik jika dia ditemani Chaeyoung untuk menegaskan perasaannya lagi?

Akhinya, dua tiga pulau terlampaui dalam sekali dayung.

.

 _*yugeopja : penamaan sabuk dalam seni beladiri hapkido._

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Sesuai** keinginan Chaeyoung, akhirnya mereka pun datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari rencana awal. Ruangan besar itu berbentuk seperti gedung olah raga pada umumnya. Tepat ditengah ruangan terdapat area lapang yang terbuat dari kayu dan beberapa alat-alat untuk berlatih. Disekeliling ruangan, terdapat bangku panjang penonton sebanyak empat baris yang ditata bertingkat. Keduanya mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari tempat latihan hapkido. Tepat di baris kedua bangku-bangku tersebut. Tak banyak orang yang menonton karena hari ini bukanlah pertandingan besar. Namun Chanyeol dapat melihat satu sisi yang berhadapan dengannya dipenuhi oleh tribun gadis-gadis dan pemuda yang membawa barner nama Baekhyun.

Ia mendengus geli melihatnya. Baru tahu jika Baekhyun benar-benar tenar disini.

"Semua berkumpul!" terdengar suara low-bass menggema diseluruh ruangan tersebut. Onyx-nya menyadari kehadiran seorang pria berwajah kebaratan dengan tinggi sekitar 190 cm berada di tengah-tengah lapangan. Berbeda dengan murid-muridnya yang mengenakan seragam hitam, orang yang ia pikir adalah pelatih itu mengenakan pakaian putih. Ah, jadi dia Mr. Ethan yang sering digosipkan dengan Baekhyun? Seluruh anggota hapkido lekas mendekat dan merapat membentuk barisan rapi –dibedakan antara lelaki dan perempuan. Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Baekhyun yang menjadi satu-satunya mahasiswa bersabuk hitam berdiri dibarisan paling depan.

"Kudengar, Baekhyun-nim sudah setara Mr. Ethan. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menjadi pelatih tetap alih-alih atlet hapkido biasa." Chaeyoung berbisik padanya sementara matanya menatap lurus kearah anggota hapkido tersebut. Kepala Chanyeol menoleh sedikit, menemukan binar di mata pujaan hatinya. So, Chaeyoung juga penggemar Baekhyun? Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum sejak tadi. Ia jadi merasa memiliki saingan sekarang (re:Baekhyun). Lagipula, fakta itu sudah ia ketahui sejak lama sekali. "Ah! Itu Lisa!" tunjuknya pada gadis yang tengah menatap mereka dengan senyum lebar.

Chaeyoung melambai antusias, begitu pun ia. Hingga tiba-tiba mata hazel Baekhyun bertemu dengan onyx-nya. Hanya tatapan biasa pada awalnya sampai tiba-tiba senyuman mempesona tercetak jelas dibibirnya. Jantungnya lantas bereaksi lebih. Perasaan aneh ini? Kenapa muncul lagi? Padahal Chaeyoung jelas-jelas berada disini, duduk tanpa sekat yang berarti. Sementara jauh disana, sekitar lima belas meter di depannya, berdiri sosok Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum tulus. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Chanyeol-ah? Yeol?"

"A-ah ya?" Bodoh, ia melamun sendirian sementara Baekhyun sudah mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi. Sial. Itu menghipnotis sekali. Telinganya yang jelas-jelas lebar ini malah tidak mendengar panggilan Chaeyoung. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau melamun. Melihat apa sih?"

"T-tidak. Tidak ada." Ia balas dengan senyuman bodoh. Chaeyoung sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada para atlet hapkido. Sepertinya ujian kenaikan yugeopja sudah akan dimulai. Selama beberapa jam disana, ia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi sosok Baekhyun yang berhasil menjatuhkan junior-juniornya dengan mudah.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Chaeyoungie,** aku harus menemui seseorang. Kau bisa kembali bersama Lisa kan?" Chaeyoung tersenyum, meski ada gurat kecewa di matanya. Chanyeol benar-benar bodoh karena tak menyadari ekspresi itu. Sangat-sangat bodoh karena melewatkan waktunya untuk mengantar gadis pujaannya pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan mampir ke mall dulu."

"Oke, aku duluan." Setelah memberikan usapan lembut di helaian gadis pujaannya, Chanyeol beranjak pergi darisana. Hendak mencari Baekhyun yang telah masuk ke dalam ruang ganti atlet. Chaeyoung menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, namun segera teralih akan kehadiran Lisa di depannya. Kedua gadis itu pun akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sana.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang dengan deretan loker milik para atlet. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sibuknya para atlet tersebut mengganti baju mereka sementara yang lainnya tampak menggobrol. Ada ekspresi kecewa namun ada juga yang puas. Dari beberapa mahasiswa, hanya ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang lolos termasuk Lisa. Mereka yang lolos tentu saja ada berganti warna sabuk kelak. Menyadari kekonyolannya berdiri terpaku mendengarkan orang mengobrol, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak mencari loker Baekhyun.

"Senior Park Chanyeol kan? Ketua tim jurnalistik kampus?" Seorang pemuda tampan, mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengernyit melihat senyum lebar pemuda itu. Namun keramahan tentu harus dibalas dengan keramahan pula. Karenanya, bibirnya secara otomatis menarik garis senyum. "Apa yang senior lakukan disini? Meliput latihan kami?" Ia mengangguk begitu saja. Terlalu malas untuk membuat alasan lain. Mata perinya tanpa sadar mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun. "Mencari ketua kami?"

"Siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun, siapa lagi?"

"Ah." Kepalanya mengangguk lagi dan pemuda itu, yang mengaku bernama Taehyung, akhirnya mengantarnya pada loker milik Baekhyun. Taehyung bilang Baekhyun selalu membersihkan diri setelah latihan, jadi kemungkinan ketidakberadaannya disini adalah karena ia masih di kamar mandi. Junior Baekhyun itu akhirnya meninggalkan pergi setelah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Ia tak melihat sosok Luhan yang biasa berada disekitar Baekhyun, jadi ia pikir mungkin sahabat Baekhyun itu telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di depan loker Baekhyun. Letak loker Baekhyun berada di dekat kamar mandi, berada paling dalam diantara loker yang lain.

Sekitar lima menit menunggu dalam kebosanan, akhirnya matanya disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang sempat membuatnya terkesima beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tubuh seputih kapas dan selembut kulit bayi itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ditambah aroma strawberry bercampur mint yang begitu memabukkan. Terkesan kekanakan namun manis. Sesuai sekali dengan image Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang hobi sekali ber-topless ria. Pemuda yang ia perhatikan terkejut ketika menyadari kehadirannya, sehingga ia hanya tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Hei, pasti ponsel kan?" sapa Baekhyun langsung pada intinya. Raut terkejutnya tergantikan dengan senyuman ramah.

"Ya." Ia menggedikkan bahu. Lebih memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya, ketimbang terpesona oleh bentuk tubuh atlet hapkido itu. Ada suara-suara seseorang berganti baju di belakang punggungnya dan ia berusaha mungkin untuk tidak menoleh. Tidak sopan kan melihat seseorang berganti baju? Meskipun hal itu juga dilakukannya kemarin. "Apa kau akan langsung pulang setelah ini?" Ia bertanya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Sementara dari arah belakangnya, tangan Baekhyun terjulur melewati lehernya untuk menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Ini—"

"Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum dari balik punggungnya tanpa ia tahu. "Hari ini aku harus ke suatu tempat." Chanyeol berbalik, bersyukur menemukan Baekhyun telah mengenakan hoddie oversized berwarna putih. Warna yang nyaris menyamai kulitnya. Squishy sekali dia dengan pakaian seperti itu. "Kenapa? Kau ingin mengikutiku seperti paparazzi?" Senyuman geli Baekhyun tergambar jelas di wajah imutnya. Membuat Chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum canggung sembari mengusap lehernya.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya sudah, ikut saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Asal kau tidak menjadikan ini sebagai berita karena ini hal yang cukup serius." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memohon yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Alih-alih terlihat menggemaskan, Baekhyun nampak sangat serius sekarang. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa tatapan itu membuat mengiba sekali lagi. Kepalanya memberikan anggukan pada yang lebih mungil. Juga memberinya tatapan meyakinkan yang mana membuat senyuman tulus Baekhyun terukir dengan indah di wajahnya yang sempurna. "Kau harus berjanji. Aku percaya padamu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersentak.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Sebuah** rumah sakit besar terpampang di depan matanya. Sementara Baekhyun sedang membeli beberapa kotak makan malam, ia masih setia menatap gedung besar di depannya tanpa berkedip. Menerka-nerka siapa yang berada di dalam sana dan ingin ditemui Baekhyun. Setelah pembayaran selesai, mereka pun masuk ke dalam lobi dengan langkah santai. Ia bisa melihat senyuman lebar Baekhyun. Tampak begitu indah seperti biasa. Seolah-olah ia merindukan seseorang disini. Apa kekasihnya itu adalah pasien disini? Atau justru bekerja disini? Dan jawaban itu ada dibalik pintu kayu disebuahan ruangan bernomor 147 di lantai dua Seoul Hospital.

"Hai, Jisoo _noona_." Baekhyun menyapa seseorang setelah keduanya sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang perawat wanita yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun lantas tersenyum dan balik menyapa Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membungkuk dan dibalas bungkukan pula oleh perawat tersebut. Baekhyun dan perawat itu tampak begitu akrab membicarakan cuaca hari ini. Sementara ia sendiri justru melihat ke arah sosok lain yang terbaring diatas hospital-bed dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Wajah wanita itu kelihatan pucat, tak bertenaga, dan terlalu pendiam. Seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka karena ia terus saja menatap langit malam di luar jendela. Tapi tetap saja, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa wanita itu.

Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya. Apa dia kekasih Baekhyun? Jika iya, cantik sekali dia. Mata peri Chanyeol juga baru menyadari keadaan perutnya yang membuncit.

"Jadi, benar-benar hamil ya?" gumamnya lirih. Sedikit rasa kecewa tersemat di hatinya, namun cepat-cepat ia alihkan. Rasanya benar-benar aneh dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia mengamati Baekhyun yang melambai kearah perawat tersebut. Setelah kepergian salah satu petugas wanita yang akrab dengan Baekhyun itu, akhirnya pemuda bersurai pinkish itu baru mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada mereka –dia dan sosok diatas hospital-bed tersebut. "Makan malamlah duluan, Chanyeol. Aku juga membelinya untukmu." Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan tersebut dan menuruti ucapan si mungil. Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun membelai surai kecoklatan wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Hai, noona. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Wanita itu tidak bergeming sama sekali, sementara jemari Baekhyun menangkup jemari yang lebih kecil. Mengusapnya dengan begitu sayang. Dari sisinya, Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun memancarkan kesedihan juga rasa sayang yang begitu dalam. Jadi, wanita yang dicintai Baekhyun itu lebih tua darinya? Ia sedikitnya tidak menyangka juga. Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan, kadang juga kekanakan meskipun ketika berada ditengah-tengah ruang latihan hapkido ia juga terlihat sangat manly. Sekarang ia bisa melihat sisi gentle Baekhyun yang entah mengapa sangat menarik baginya. "Cepatlah sembuh dan jangan menyakiti bayinya. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."

"…."

Tak ada balasan dan wanita itu tetap menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Chanyeol merasa nafsu makannya hilang seketika. Padahal baru dua suap saja yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, mengusap helaian itu lagi dan beranjak ke arah Chanyeol. Ekspresinya berubah ceria seperti biasanya dan ia cukup kagum akan hal itu. Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi aktor yang baik mengalahkan Lee Minho.

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya kemudian, melanjutkan makan malamnya kembali.

"Dia kakak perempuanku, Byun Joohyun."

"Brrftt." Ia tersedak nasi dalam kerongkongannya dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus melihatnya. Bergerak untuk mengambilkan air dari dispenser di ruangan tersebut. Setelah menghabiskan seluruh genangan liquid beningnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Jelas saja, semua ini sungguh di luar nalarnya karena Baekhyun mengatakan jika itu bayinya. "D-dia kakakmu? Kandung?" Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk santai. Anak itu mulai menyendokkan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Seolah ucapannya tadi adalah hal biasa untuk di dengar. "T-tapi bukankah anak perempuan Byun Hankyung berada di luar negeri? Maksudku yeah… bukankah…" Ia terbata dalam kalimatnya sendiri. Apa yang ia ketahui adalah hal yang selama ini menjadi pemberitaan di luar sana.

"Ayahku menikah dengan dua orang wanita. Ibuku dan simpanannya. Gadis yang sering kau lihat di layar kaca itu adalah Jennie Byun, kakak tiriku. Dia memang bersekolah dan bekerja di luar negeri. Anak kesayangan ayah." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecut. Namun tidak terlihat seperti perasaan benci, namun sedikit rasa iri. "Joohyun dan aku memang tidak pernah muncul di media karena ibuku melarangnya. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur mengikuti saran ibuku karena jika kejadian ini muncul di media, ayahku dan keluargaku bisa hancur."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Joohyun diperkosa dan janin itu adalah hasilnya. Seperti yang kau lihat… dia memiliki trauma dan depresi."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus beranggapan apa. Matanya hanya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Mendengar setiap ungkapan yang lancar keluar dari belah peach pemuda itu. Tiap kalimat yang dikatakan Baekhyun tentu bisa menjadi tambang emas bagi Ka-Ching. Jika berita tersebut tersebar, bahkan jika ia menyerahkan rekamannya ke media yang lebih besar. Ia bisa kaya mendadak. Namun saat ini, ia justru menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan sendu. Ikut bersedih akan kejadian tak terduga itu. Tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk menjadikan hidup pemuda itu sebagai permainannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dengan mudah?" Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir kissable-nya dengan mudah. Karena memang itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan inti dalam kepalanya saat ini. Sepertinya Baekhyun merahasiakannya dengan sangat rapat, bahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Pemuda manis itu terdiam, gerakan tangannya berhenti dan wajahnya menjadi pasi. "Kau menyembunyikan ini dari dunia tapi kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Kau lupa kalau aku ini tim jurnalistik kampus yang ingin sekali menguak kehidupanmu?"

"Aku…" Baekhyun tertawa, entah karena apa. "Tidak tahu. Aku percaya saja padamu."

Hatinya tiba-tiba saja menghangat.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Aku** akan tinggal malam ini. Kau tahu jalan pulang kan, Chanyeol?" Pemuda bersurai ashgrey itu mendengus keras-keras –sengaja dan Baekhyun tertawa karenanya. Sungguh lucu.

"Tentu saja, dasar kau sialan!"

"Hei!"

Beberapa obrolan random membuat mereka semakin dekat dan jujur ia senang sekali. Baekhyun percaya padanya, membuat kebanggaan sendiri dalam hatinya. Ada sebagian kecil dalam dirinya yang ingin kembali menguak kehidupan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan belum tahu alasan Baekhyun keluar dari rumah besarnya dan merawat kakak perempuannya sendiri. Semua itu masih berputar-putar dalam kepalanya, namun ia memilih untuk menahan rasa penasarannya.

Setidaknya, ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Mengetahui fakta jika itu bukan benar-benar bayi Baekhyun, membuatnya merasa lega disatu sisi. Sebenarnya, jika dipikir-pikir, ia tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk berada dekat dengan Baekhyun. Hatinya yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Bukan karena rasa tertarik kan? Memang, badannya bereaksi aneh ketika berada di sekitar Baekhyun dan rasa menyenangkan itu seolah memiliki magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjauh sesenti saja. Ingin terus merasakannya. Baekhyun memang memiliki sahabat dekat seperti Luhan dan ia juga baru tahu jika Baekhyun -lebih dekat dari yang ia perkirakan- dengan Kris Wu, si ketua basket itu, tapi tidak benar-benar mempercayai mereka untuk menjaga rahasianya. Namun entah bagaimana, Baekhyun bisa mempercayainya begitu saja. Padahal kesan pertama yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun dulu begitu buruk.

Ia mengacuhkannya dan masa bodoh.

Tapi Baekhyun selalu bersikap positif padanya. Memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah dan bahkan memberi kepercayaan yang sangat langka padanya. Jadi, apakah mereka mulai menjalin pertemanan yang lebih dekat sekarang?

"Kau harus mentraktirku lain kali. Aku sudah dua kali membelikanmu makanan." ucap Baekhyun kala mengantarnya keluar dari ruang rawat kakaknya.

"Dasar tukang perhitungan." Ia mencibir dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sial. Itu manisnya keterlaluan. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan merindukanku, oke?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dan keduanya berpisah diiringi tawa di belah bibir masing-masing. Malam itu Chanyeol pulang dengan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Bahkan tak menyadari jika Chaeyoung mengiriminya pesan sejak sore tadi.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Seharusnya** pagi itu adalah hari yang indah mengingat musim semi kali ini begitu hangat, dengan bunga-bunga sakura, rose of sharon, forsythia, dan yang lainnya tumbuh begitu subur di taman kampusnya. Angin semi yang hangat dan bangku-bangku taman yang siap untuk diduduki. Seharusnya harinya menjadi menyenangkan mengingat hari ini ada dua kelas dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Namun entah mengapa, suasana fakultasnya menjadi mendung, tidak seperti biasanya. Ada bisik-bisik disana sini yang membuatnya kebingungan entah karena apa. Langkah penuh semangatnya berubah pelan, sementara matanya tak habisnya melihat ke sekitar.

"Woah, tidak mungkin! Luar biasa!"

Ia melihat Jongdae, yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya, tampak melebarkan mata ketika membuka majalah mereka yang memang rilis hari ini. Disamping Jongdae, ada Sooyoung, anggotanya yang lain, juga menatap takjub dengan mulut menganga lebar. Dahinya berkerut heran. Ia memang menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab itu pada Jinki dan seniornya yang lain, dan ia pun telah melihat seluruh hasilnya. Jelas tak ada yang mampu membuatnya terkejut hingga bersikap sebodoh itu. Tapi kenapa Jongdae dan Sooyoung seolah baru membaca isi majalahnya?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat telah mencapai tempat Jongdae dan Sooyoung.

"Oppa, apa kau yang mengedit seluruh isi majalah hari ini?"

"Ya, beberapa memang aku. Aku sudah membaca semua dan tak ada yang menarik. Kenapa kalian seatuasias itu?" Ia menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Sementara Jongdae masih dalam keterkejutannya, Sooyoung langsung memberikan majalah itu padanya. Menyodorkannya dengan begitu semangat dan ekspresi yang takjub. "Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kau membawa berita tentang Baekhyun hari ini." Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika mendengarnya. Langsung saja ia merebut majalah itu dan membaca covernya yang ditulis besar-besar.

' **Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah seorang ayah?!'**

Matanya membulat. Ia langsung membuka halaman tengah karena memang disanalah artikel berita yang menjadi headline akan ditempatkan. Chanyeol membacanya dengan tergesa sementara jantungnya bertalu oleh rasa takut. Setiap untaikan kalimat disana benar-benar membuat keringat dingin bermunculan dari pelipisnya.

' **Byun Baekhyun tertangkap berada di Seoul Hospital tadi malam. Dari apa yang telah didapatkan penulis dari sumber yang dapat dipercaya, Baekhyun memiliki seorang wanita yang sedang dirawat disana dan dalam keadaan hamil. Berita ini diperkuat dengan adanya foto-foto amatir yang didapatkan tim jurnalistik di lokasi—'**

"Siapa yang menulis ini?"

"Ei, ada namamu dibawah sini, oppa." Telunjuk Sooyoung tepat mengenai inisialnya disana, paling bawah dari artikel tersebut. Berada di pojok paling kanan, di halaman sebelah kanan pula. Tertulis PCY dengan huruf yang di-bold. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Ia menggeram tanpa sadar. Orang brengsek mana yang menggunakan namanya untuk berita konyol ini?

"Brengsek." Setelah mengumpat tidak jelas, Chanyeol memilih untuk segera memasuki kelasnya. Dengan langkah yang lebar, ia mencapai ruangan itu dengan mudah. Mata perinya hanya menangkap keberadaan Kyungsoo tanpa adanya Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengumpat sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi. Mengabaikan pandangan bingung dari mata doe Kyungsoo padanya. Ia harus mencari Baekhyun dan menjelaskan kesalahan pahaman ini.

Sekitar lima belas menit berkeliling di fakultasnya, ia justru menemukan Baekhyun jauh dari gedungnya. Tepatnya di dalam ruangan latihan hapkido yang sangat sepi. Pemuda berparas manis itu terlihat menunduk dengan tangan yang bertaut erat. Melihat dari bagaimana helaan nafas berulang kali keluar dari bibirnya, jelas ada rasa amarah yang dipendam disana. Ia sempat merasa takut, namun rasa tanggung jawab membuatnya harus berani.

"Baek—"

"Kau sudah berjanji." ucapan dingin Baekhyun membuatnya merasa kecewa. Jelas dia sangat marah sekarang. Bahkan untuk menatapnya saja Baekhyun enggan.

"Aku bersumpah itu bukan aku." Chanyeol berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. Hening selama beberapa detik, mungkin Baekhyun telah berpikir keras sekarang. Rasa takut tentu menghinggapinya. Bagaimana pun ia baru mendapat kepercayaan dari Baekhyun. Kenapa harus rusak secepat ini? "Aku bukan seorang pengingkar. Aku bersumpah." Tundukkan kepala Baekhyun makin dalam. Chanyeol berpikir anak itu akan terisak-isak, tapi nyatanya hanya helaan nafas lagi –yang begitu berat terdengar.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Jika itu hanya aku, tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tapi bagaimana dengan kakakku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, tepat ke dalam maniknya. Beribu kesedihan terlihat disana. Ia bahkan mampu merasakannya meski hanya lewat tatapan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya, ide penuh resiko namun bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Baek, pukul aku sekeras-kerasnya."

"Apa?"

"Lakukan saja. Buat aku babak belur. Luapkan amarahmu." Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar menghajarnya. Memberikan pukulan yang sangat keras di wajah dan perutnya. Chanyeol merasa akan hilang kesadaran jika Baekhyun tidak menghentikan gerakannya. Sial, wajahnya pasti jelek sekali sekarang. Baekhyun benar-benar meluapkan amarahnya. Namun mata yang memancarkan kemarahan itu meredup ketika melihat keadaannya. Sembari menatap langit-langit ruang latihan itu dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang, Chanyeol mengatakan tujuannya. "Baek, ayo buat berita yang lebih seru." Ia meringis dalam kesakitan. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan dating-scandal dengan ketua tim jurnalistik?"

Sungguh, ini adalah hal tergila dan terbodoh kedua yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.


	5. CH 4

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 4 : What a precious angel.**

.

* * *

 **Sesuai** permintaan Chanyeol, dengan bantuan Jongdae yang dipanggilnya melalui ponsel, mereka membawa pemuda berambut ashgrey itu ke rumah sakit secara diam-diam. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa ragu menerima ide Chanyeol, namun ia sendiri merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menampik berita tersebut. Dengan perasaan seperti itu, Baekhyun memilih menyerah dan mempercayai Chanyeol. Sesampainya di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempat dirawatnya Joohyun, mereka memesan kamar tepat di samping kamar kakaknya. Ruang nomor 148. Beruntung, ruang itu kosong.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Jongdae ketika mereka telah berada di rumah sakit dengan Chanyeol yang telah selesai diobati.

"Pertama-tama," Chanyeol mendesis ketika sobekan di bibirnya terasa perih dan Baekhyun pun menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Bungkam mulut Sooyoung terlebih dulu. Jangan sampai dia bilang jika bertemu aku pagi ini." Jongdae mengangguk saja pada penjelasan Chanyeol. "Kita akan membuat berita lain untuk mematahkan berita yang dirilis hari ini oleh brengsek-brengsek itu."

"Bukankah yang kau sebut brengsek itu anggota timmu sendiri?" Jongdae mencibir tidak terima. Ia sudah rela bersusah-susah membantunya tapi di bilang brengsek. Apa hidup di neraka milik Chanyeol selama ini kurang? Enak saja.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oke, ralat, brengsek yang merilis berita tanpa persetujuanku."

"Jadi?"

"Buat berita baru dimana aku dan Baekhyun yang akan menjadi targetnya." Baekhyun menatapnya bingung dan ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Ia harus mengambil semua resiko jika ingin memperbaiki masalah ini. Berita seperti pagi ini jangan sampai masuk ke media yang lebih besar atau hal tersebut akan menjatuhkan Baekhyun beserta keluarganya. "Buatlah artikel dengan gambar-gambar yang kau buat se-amatir mungkin. Sebutkan di dalamnya, jika aku dan Baekhyun sedang berkencan—" Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun membola, bibirnya sudah akan protes sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya dengan gerakan tangan. "Lalu tulis jika kedatangan Baekhyun kesini adalah untuk menjenguk kekasihnya yang dipukuli preman dan pergi di ruang sebelah hanya untuk menyapa tetangga kamar yang kebetulan seorang wanita hamil. Tambahan bumbu-bumbu drama dimana kami telah berkencan rahasia selama beberapa bulan."

Lalu Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau harus percaya padaku." Pemuda bersurai pinkish itu hanya menghela nafas dan memberikan anggukan pasrah. "Apakah kau menggunakan nama Byun Joohyun di depan pintu kamar kakakmu?"

"What— seorang Byun?! Oh my Godness, jadi wanita itu kakak perempuan Baekhyun?" Jongdae menimpali yang mana mendapat delikan kesal dari ketua timnya. Ia tidak suka disela oke?

"Tidak, aku hanya menggunakan nama Joohyun untuk menghindari para pencari berita."

"Great." Ia tersenyum misterius. "Dengan begitu rencana kita pasti berhasil."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tidak masalah—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chaeyoung, Yeol?" Jongdae bersuara, membuat Chanyeol terdiam seketika. Sementara Baekhyun masih menatapnya penuh harap dan merasa bersalah sekaligus. Dipikirnya, mungkin Chanyeol memiliki seorang kekasih. "Dia pasti sakit hati mendengar berita itu." Ya, benar. Itu adalah resiko terbesarnya jika mengambil jalan ini. Namun jika dibandingkan perasaannya, perasaan Baekhyun lebih penting disini. Lagipula ini adalah kesalahannya. Seseorang membuntutinya kemarin tanpa sepengetahuannya. Membuat berita yang menjatuhkan Baekhyun hingga ke akar. Berita yang sangat berbahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Mungkin dia ingin menolakku tapi sungkan. Yah, kau tahu aku banyak penggemar dan pasti banyak gadis berebut untuk berkencan denganku. Sementara dia yang kusuka justru menolakku dan yeah—" Jongdae berekspresi muntah ketika mendengarnya sementara Baekhyun tertawa atas ucapan konyolnya. Sempat-sempatnya memuji diri sendiri. "Well, ini adalah resiko. Aku tak apa."

"Maaf, seharusnya kau tidak terlibat denganku."

"Tidak apa, Baek. Aku sendiri yang ingin terlibat." Jongdae menatap kedua anak adam yang telah berpandangan itu dengan dahi yang berkerut. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan mereka sedekat itu? Chanyeol tidak pernah seserius ini dalam menolong seseorang. Ini sedikit berlebihan jika keduanya memang tidak benar-benar dekat. "Ah, dan satu lagi, pastikan Do Kyungsoo juga tutup mulut. Dia juga melihatku hari ini. Jika tidak berhasil, aku ledakkan kepalamu."

Chanyeol dan sikapnya yang bossy.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Dengan** iming-iming tiket konser EXO, Sooyoung bersedia untuk tutup mulut. Sementara Do Kyungsoo masih pada pendiriannya. Akan membuka mulutnya pada warga kampus jika mereka tidak melibatkannya dalam rencana rahasia –apapun itu. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, ia membawanya pada Chanyeol. Yang saat itu berada di rumah sakit bersama Baekhyun yang baru saja mengunjungi kakaknya. Mereka masih harus membuat artikel dan membuat foto amatir, tapi Do Kyungsoo dengan segala arogansinya meminta bergabung untuk membantu. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak dengan keras, tapi Do Kyungsoo _ngeyel_ dengan berkata jika ia melakukan ini untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Ia pun menyerah. Membiarkan Kyungsoo membantunya untuk menulis artikel dan menyebarkannya.

Butuh waktu setidaknya empat hari untuk membuat artikel tersebut sempurna. Selama itu pula Baekhyun berada di kampus harus rela mendapat pandangan-pandangan aneh dari teman-teman kampusnya. Ia beruntung karena penggemarnya –meskipun diantara mereka banyak yang menyerah atas dirinya- masih mendukungnya. Ia masih merasa dihargai setidaknya. Luhan dan Kris adalah orang yang menemaninya selama ini. Sementara tugas aransemen mereka, pada akhirnya di kerjakan di rumah sakit karena Chanyeol harus dirawat selama seminggu. Sebenarnya, dua hari pun ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang, tapi dengan berbagai alasan yang ia kemukakan pada orang tuanya, akhirnya ia bisa berada disana selama seminggu ke depan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan dan Kris tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Baekhyun merasa bersalah namun ia tidak bisa melibatkan teman-temannya pada permasalahan ini.

"Perfect!" Chanyeol yang masih duduk dengan malas diatas hospital-bed-nya berseru nyaring. Seluruh teman-temannya bergabung untuk melihat artikel penuh kebohongan itu dan berdecak kagum atas kemampuan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku juga berkontribusi." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan wajah angkuh namun Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Jongdae, sebarkan ini di situs berita kampus. Sementara Kyungsoo, berikan seluruh file ini ke radio sekolah." Chanyeol menyerahkan flashdisk berisikan foto-foto serta artikel sempurnanya pada Jongdae, lalu menyerahkan sebuah CD pada saingannya. "Kita harus membuat beritanya lebih besar dari yang tertulis kemarin. Dengan begitu seluruh kampus akan lebih tertarik pada berita ini daripada memikirkan berita tentang Baekhyun kemarin." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan takjub. Kemahiran Chanyeol di dalam bidang jurnalistik tidak main-main. Dia bisa menjadi wartawan terkenal suatu saat nanti. "Dan Jongdae, gunakan otak encermu dan lakukan sedikit kecurangan untuk menaikkan jumlah viewer. Ah, juga hubungi Sooyoung dan minta dia untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membuat headline hari itu. Si brengsek itu harus merasakan kepalan tangan ketuanya."

Mereka yang terlibat segera melaksanakan ucapan Chanyeol. Bahkan Kyungsoo tanpa protes segera beranjak mengambil tasnya untuk menuju kampusnya kembali.

"Kita lihat besok, siapa yang akan unggul." Bibir kissable Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat terkesima oleh segala hal yang terjadi di depannya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Malam** harinya, tinggallah Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol. Duduk berdampingan di sofa kamar kakak Baekhyun sembari menikmati semangkuk jjajangmyeon. Infus masih terpasang di tangan Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu tak merasa risih sama sekali dan makan dengan begitu lahapnya. Baekhyun sampai terheran-heran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bersikap sesantai itu padahal ia sudah membohongi kedua orang tuanya dan justru bekerja keras membuat berita konyol tentang mereka dengan mengambil resiko yang jelas merugikannya.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tentang apa?" Chanyeol menyeruput mie-nya keras-keras. Tak peduli bahkan pada bibirnya yang penuh dengan saus hitam.

"Orang yang kau suka itu." Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahu dan Baekhyun merasa tidak puas akan jawaban itu. "Kita seperti seorang artis yang sedang menutupi skandal dengan skandal lain, tahu. Ini membuatku takut dan terkesan disatu waktu." Tawa Chanyeol terdengar. Cukup melegakan karena Chanyeol merasa baik-baik saja meskipun harus menghadapi permasalahan lain ke depannya. Menjadi kekasih dadakan seorang Byun Baekhyun jelas bukan hal sepele. Dia harus mendapati pendapat publik satu dengan yang lain. Dia dikenal mengejar Chaeyoung dan tiba-tiba saja terungkap bahwa ia telah berkencan dengan Baekhyun selama berbulan-bulan. Jelas itu akan merusak image-nya.

Pasti akan tersemat kata 'playboy' di tengah namanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak punya."

"Syukurlah. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana kalau begitu." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ya, untung saja dia juga tidak sedang menyukai siapapun. Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada urusan keluarganya dan tidak ada waktu untuk menemukan seseorang yang tepat. "Kau lebih tertarik pada perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya. Satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Menanyakan privasi membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat bukan?

"Aku bisa bersama keduanya. Tapi, sebenarnya aku lebih suka di manja dari pada memanjakan." Chanyeol menahan senyuman diantara kunyahannya. Jelas ucapan Baekhyun terdengar begitu menarik. "Aish. Tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk berkencan. Aku harus mempersiapkan kompetisi tahunan dan menjaga kakakku. Mengurusi rumah dan menghubungi ayah yang terus memintaku pulang." Bibir peach itu tanpa sadar mengerucut lucu. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Jika Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bulan dan tahun lahir Baekhyun kemarin, ia pasti mengira pemuda itu beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Oh ya, Baek. Kenapa kau harus kabur dari rumah?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin." Baekhyun mengeluh. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan rasa amarah namun hanya sedikit kekecewaan. "Tapi ayahku ingin menggugurkan kandungan Joohyun jadi aku membawanya kabur. Aku berkata padanya akan merawat Joohyun dan anaknya. Meskipun bayi itu tidak diinginkan, tapi dia tidak berdosa kan? Dia tidak berhak untuk dibunuh." Rasa-rasanya ungkapan 'malaikat tanpa sayap' itu benar adanya. Baekhyun memang pribadi yang misterius. Namun kebaikan hatinya tidak main-main. "Lagipula itu membahayakan nyawa Joohyun. Ia memiliki rahim yang sensitif."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ia sudah tiada sejak aku masih di sekolah menengah."

"Oh—" Chanyeol tersentak. "Aku turun berduka, Baekhyun-ah. Itu tidak tertulis di media."

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Berita** itu bermunculan begitu saja. Bagaikan ribuan virus yang merusak sistem kekebalan tubuh manusia. Berlomba-lomba memunculkan artikel-artikel lain yang intinya sama. Tidak hanya majalah sekolah –yang dikelola tanpa Chanyeol, namun situs-situs berita kampus hingga radio kampus heboh tersiar kabar dating-scandal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berita yang menjadi headline lima hari yang lalu langsung terjun hingga ke dasar, terkubur oleh berita yang dibuat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi artis hari itu. Seluruh kampus tidak hanya mengenalnya sebagai atlet, namun juga kekasih Chanyeol. Mahasiswa yang sama-sama famous itu membuat heboh kampus melebihi berita kencan Minho-Taemin, mahasiswa famous lainnya. Luhan tak henti-hentinya menanyakan kebenaran berita itu sementara Kris tiba-tiba menghilang. Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman pada Luhan yang tidak menjelaskan apapun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan, jadi kalian benar-benar berkencan selama ini?"

"Lu, aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin."

"Jawab aku!"

"Ya, ya. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mengetahuinya dari berita di kampus. Astaga, kepalaku jadi pusing." Luhan mengumpat berulang kali karena Baekhyun menyembunyikan fakta itu darinya. Mengatakan jika dia tidak setia kawan dan sebagainya. Membuatnya merasa menjadi sahabat terbodoh di dunia karena tidak mengetahui hal tersebut dari mulut temannya sendiri.

Disisi lain, Chaeyoung menatap sosok Baekhyun dan Luhan yang melintas di meja kantin dekat posisinya dengan pandangan kecewa. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut ketika temannya Lisa berusaha menghiburnya. Jujur saja, selama ini Chaeyoung menyimpan rasa pada Chanyeol, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa permainan ular-tikus yang selama ini ia mainkan justru membuatnya patah hati. Ia tak tahu kalau Chanyeol dengan cepat mendapatkan penggantinya. Bahkan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya Chanyeol masih mendekatimu sementara dia telah berkencan dengan Baekhyun-nim sejak tiga bulan yang lalu." Lisa berujar dengan garpu yang menusuk-nusuk wafflenya beringas. Tentu saja temannya ikut emosi mengetahui fakta itu. Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berkencan dengan seseorang. Pemuda berambut ashgrey itu justru sibuk mengajaknya keluar untuk bertemu atau makan bersama saat jam istirahat seperti. Tidak disangka, jika dia telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Ya, Baekhyun-nim jelas bukan sainganku. Dia terlalu indah." Seolah memberikan tatapan aku-baik-baik-saja pada sahabatnya, Chaeyoung mengulas senyuman kecut. Lisa membuang nafasnya, merasa iba pada sahabatnya. "Salahku juga membuat Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama." Gadis berpenampilan swag itu mengusap-usap bahu sahabatnya.

"Sialnya aku tidak bisa membenci Baekhyun-nim. Dia baik sekali padaku." Lisa menimpali.

"Kau benar."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Sementara** itu, di ruang ekstrakurikuler jurnalistik, Jinki terlihat mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Menatap Key dengan pandangan tanpa semangat. Temannya itu hanya menatapnya iba sementara teman-temannya yang lain terlihat tidak peduli. Mereka sibuk dengan artikel-artikel yang harus diterbitkan minggu depan. Mengenai turnamen hapkido yang akan diadakan di universitas mereka. Mengundang seluruh atlet dari berbagai universitas di seluruh Korea Selatan.

Sekali lagi, berita tentang Byun Baekhyun memang tak pernah ada habisnya.

"Jadi, mereka benar berkencan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, berita yang kubuat itu hanya salah paham semata?"

"Ya."

"Apa sudah ada buktinya?"

"Mahasiswa yang mengurusi situs berita kampus dan pihak radio kampus mengkonfirmasinya langsung pada Chanyeol di rumah sakit."

"Sial."

"Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk mengeceknya terlebih dahulu, bodoh. Bukan membuat spekulasi seenak jidatmu. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Chanyeol berada dihadapanmu sekarang?"

"Aku benar-benar akan mati ditangannya."

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengusiknya, apalagi kekasihnya. Tahu sendiri Chanyeol itu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya."

"Mati, aku mati!"

Sooyoung mematikan rekamannya. Ia tersenyum licik kearah anggotanya yang sibuk bercakap-cakap tanpa disadari teman-temannya yang lain. Ia harus memberikan rekaman itu pada Chanyeol dan mengambil hadiah yang dijanjikan oleh ketuanya itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi EXO, idolanya. Mencari kebenaran seperti ini adalah hal yang terlalu mudah untuknya. Chanyeol memang sudah menduganya dari awal. Karena mantan ketua dan wakil itu selalu berusaha untuk merayunya mencari berita tentang Baekhyun. Ia hanya perlu bukti untuk membuat keduanya didepak dari tim.

"Kena kalian. Hoho."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Ruangan** ekstrakurikuler jurnalistik sejak dulu memang tidak pernah terlihat menyenangkan. Alih-alih terasa selalu memanas meskipun ada dua kipas angin yang menyala. Rumor yang mengatakan jika sang ketua adalah orang yang sangat kejam itu benar adanya. Andai saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki beberapa orang gadis yang cinta mati padanya, sudah pasti ia lengser dari kedudukannya sejak setahun yang lalu. Sifatnya yang keras, tak ingin dibantah dan menang sendiri adalah yang terburuk yang pernah ada. Jika ada anggotanya yang melanggar atau tidak melakukan hal sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan, maka silahkan segera menutup pintu dari luar ruangan. Istilah lembutnya, dikeluarkan dan diusir secara sepihak.

Jinki memang memegang kendali saat ia menjabat sebagai ketua dua tahun yang lalu. Ia selalu memiliki ambisi untuk membuat berita hot dan heboh yang menarik perhatian publik, tak peduli jika itu akan menyakiti seseorang. Keinginannya hanya untuk membuat Ka-Ching semakin besar dan bisa menyamai media seperti dispatch dan lainnya. Namun disaat pencarian ketua baru, kedudukannya terpaksa lengser karena kandidat paling unggul jatuh ditangan Park Chanyeol. Yang merupakan sosok ketua keren, bermata dingin, dan berwajah datar yang paling diinginkan untuk menduduki jabatan ketua. Gadis-gadis bilang itu seksi dan tentu saja ia jauh dari kriteria itu.

Seharusnya ia sudah angkat kaki sejak dulu daripada melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memimpin di depan matanya. Dia bukan manusia yang mau menerima penolakan. Dia suka berargumen dan memiliki ambisi yang lebih kuat darinya. Jika Chanyeol bilang A, maka jadilah A. Walau pun mereka nyaris gulung tikar, Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya seimbang dan lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan yang tidak pernah memberinya pelajaran. Chanyeol selalu memegang teguh mottonya, komitmennya.

Namun lain halnya dengan Jinki. Baginya, mencari sebuah fakta tidak akan menolong mereka. Harus mengorbankan setidaknya satu orang untuk memuaskan seribu orang lainnya. Kadang manusia tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain, bukan?

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, hari ini Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Siapapun akan gentar pada tatapan itu. Bahkan ia dan sahabatnya, Key, sekali pun. Chanyeol tak memandang senior atau junior. Ia selalu berkuasa karena memiliki tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Membuat orang takut hanya untuk mengangkat wajah. "Kau membuat berita sendiri dan nyaris menjatuhkan Ka-Ching karena gosip konyolmu itu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Ka-Ching—"

"Tidak akan menuliskan sebuah gosip." Ia melanjutkan. Balas menatap Chanyeol dengan raut frustasi. "Aku tahu aku salah, Chanyeol. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa kita terancam—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"…."

"Jangan mengusik pacarku lagi, atau bahkan berani memasukkan namanya ke dalam gosip murahanmu itu." Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk diatas meja. Tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada dan menatap seniornya dengan tajam. "Jika Ka-Ching berakhir, setidaknya kita berakhir dengan cara yang keren. Bukan karena salah menulis berita dan berujung dengan cibiran orang." Jinki terdiam, tak mampu menjawab. Ia benar-benar merasa terintimidasi oleh pemuda yang pandai berkilah dengan ucapan super menusuk itu. "Maaf, hyung. Tapi ini adalah hari terakhirmu disini."

"Yeol—" Key mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu semakin acuh. Melepaskan belitan tangan seniornya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, Key." Jinki tersenyum kecil. "Sudah untung Chanyeol tidak menghancurkan wajahku."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Sudah** sekitar seminggu setelah berita itu terkuak dan masih menjadi perbincangan hingga sekarang. Jika mereka idol, pemberitaan seperti ini pasti akan mempengaruhi karir dan keuangan mereka. Beruntung mereka hanya mahasiswa yang kebetulan dikenal banyak orang. Skandal kencan tak begitu mempengaruhi cara pandang publik terhadap mereka. Intensitas pertemuan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun pun menjadi lebih sering terjadi. Bahkan ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu, mereka sebisa mungkin menunjukkan logat-logat kemesraan untuk memperkuat skandal yang mereka buat.

Sejak hari itu pula Chanyeol sebisa mungkin melihat latihan hapkido Baekhyun sesekali. Juga, Baekhyun harus berpura-pura memberikan makan siang untuk Chanyeol di ruang ekstrakurikulernya. Mereka melakukannya semata-mata untuk meyakinkan penilaian publik terhadap hubungan mereka. Bahkan mereka mengenakan barcelet, cincin, dan topi couple untuk mempermanis kebohongan mereka. Hal tersebut berlanjut hingga sekarang, sehingga keduanya mulai terbiasa akan kebersamaan itu.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Kecuali menghilangnya Kris. Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu sama sekali. Setiap ia meneleponnya, hanya pesan suara yang terdengar. Ia sudah menanyakan keberadaan salah satu kawannya itu pada Luhan dan teman-teman sekelasnya, namun mereka hanya mengatakan jika Kris pergi untuk berlibur. Yang benar saja, ini bahkan bukan bulan-bulan dimana mereka diijinkan untuk cuti.

"Luhan, kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" Ia bertanya ketika jam makan siang. Keduanya baru selesai berlatih hapkido dan langsung menuju kantin fakultas. Seragam hapkido masih melekat di tubuh keduanya. Celah dibagian dada membawa angin musim semi membelainya. Cukup membantu untuk mengeringkan keringat di dalam sana. Dilain sisi, Luhan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut kemudian pemuda itu menggedikkan bahu acuh.

"Mana kutahu dia kemana. Kami tidak seakrab itu untuk mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing."

"Hei. Kenapa kau jadi terlihat marah padaku?" Baekhyun memprotes. Sikap Luhan seharian ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aku masih merasa terhianati, oke. Sekarang, cuma aku saja yang single."

"Kau bisa berkencan dengan Kris." Luhan mendelik. Sementara Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya. Sudah sejak lama ia menyadari ketertarikan Luhan pada Kris, tetapi temannya itu sok rahasia sekali. Tak pernah ingin berbagi cerita dengannya. Yah, meskipun dia juga melakukannya sih, tapi kan, ini beda kasus. Menyukai seseorang ia rasa bukanlah suatu rahasia penting yang perlu ditutupi. "Aku mendukungmu, Lu. Kalian terlihat cocok."

"Tidak lucu, Byun."

"Aku serius."

"Kurasa dia justru menyukaimu." Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu kali ini. Manik rusanya jelas menunjukkan kecemburuan. Surai merah jambu merasa bersalah tiba-tiba. Merasa jika persahabatan mereka ternyata tidak selekat itu. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang saling mereka pendam. "Dia begitu memperhatikanmu, Baek. Kurasa dia menyukaimu sejak lama. Berita itu adalah sebuah pukulan bagi Kris. Karena itu mungkin dia pergi berlibur untuk menyembuhkan diri." Nada suara Luhan memang terkesan biasa saja. Tapi jelas ada kekhawatiran yang coba pemuda itu sembunyikan. Sayang, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan mudah.

"Tapi aku tidak, Lu. Kalian sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri—" Baekhyun memberikan rangkulan pada pundak sahabatnya. Senyuman semanis gulali muncul di belah peach-nya "—dan keluarga tidak berkencan, Lu."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Perkuliahan** fakultas seni sudah selesai sejak jam lima sore tadi. Di hari Kamis, Jum'at dan Sabtu –bagi yang mengambil kelas di hari itu, tidak ada kelas malam karena seluruh proses belajar-mengajar harus selesai di jam lima sore. Chanyeol sendiri langsung melesat ke kelas Baekhyun setelah kelasnya usai. Setelah mendapat pesan dari sang kakak, ia harus bergegas menemui Baekhyun demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Tidak mendapati pemuda itu dikelas manapun –jelas, karena seluruh kelas telah kosong, akhirnya ia mencarinya di taman dekat gedung fakultas. Biasanya banyak mahasiswa duduk santai disana sembari menikmati angin sore.

Dan benar saja, diantara ratusan mahasiswa, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok bersurai pinkish duduk menyendiri dengan sebuah buku di depan wajahnya dan bibir yang tak hentinya mengunyah camilan. Sepersekian detik, ia menyesalinya. Apa yang ia pandang benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan matanya yang memang sudah minus ini. Ia terpesona oleh wajah cantik yang diterpa angin dan terbias oleh matahari sore. Itu sangat sangat indah. Seperti sebuah lukisan. Jantungnya secara spontan bereaksi. Berdegup kencang tanpa tahu malu. Wajahnya sendiri memalu tanpa sadar.

Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan perasaan aneh itu dan lekas berlari kearah kekasih bohongannya.

"Baek, gawat!" ujarnya sambil terengah-engah.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut hingga separuh biskuit coklat yang dimakannya terjatuh ke tanah. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya kesal yang terkesan imut.

"Apanya yang gawat, bodoh?! Jangan mengangetkanku, Park Chanyeol. Itu biskuit terakhirku!" Mata bulan sabit itu menatap nanar biskuit kesukaannya yang telah dikerubungi semut di atas tanah. Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya meringis merasa bersalah dan disusul ucapan maaf yang berupa cicitan tikus. "Ada apa?" tanya surai pinkish ketika keduanya sudah duduk berjejer di bangku. Ada sedikit jarak yang sialnya menganggu Chanyeol. Mereka seharusnya berakting kan? Apalagi masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap mereka saat ini.

Ia memilih mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada kekasih bohongannya.

"Kakakku mengetahui beritanya dan menunjukkannya pada orang tuaku—" Setelah bisikan itu, kepala Baekhyun menoleh. Hidung keduanya sedikit bersentuhan sebelum akhirnya keduanya menjauh dalam keterkejutan. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menyambung kalimatnya sebelum Baekhyun membahas posisi intim mereka beberapa detik yang lalu. "—dan orang tuaku secara langsung mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumahku hari ini."

"Hah?!"

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau menakutkan."

"Jadi, aku harus bertemu orang tuamu hari ini? Kau pasti bercanda— **aku belum siap**." Menyadari ucapan ambigunya, wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah. Kenapa tingkahnya seolah-olah mereka ini benar-benar berkencan? Yang benar saja. Chanyeol sendiri tampak mengulum senyuman tanpa disadari pemuda disampingnya. Sial, itu menggemaskan sekali, batinnya. Boleh tidak ya kalau dia pura-pura memeluk Baekhyun? "M-maksudku, apa harus hari ini? Aku kan perlu menemui kakakku." Ucapannya patah-patah karena terlalu gugup. Baekhyun berkata tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Tahu betul kalau pemuda bersurai ashgrey itu memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"Penampilanku sangat buruk hari ini." kukuhnya menolak. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas. "Kau tidak lihat aku tadi berlatih hapkido? Coba lihat ini—" Baekhyun menunjukkan satu jerawat super kecil di pipi kanannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kalau benda itu ada disana kalau yang memilikinya tidak memberitahu. "—pipiku berjerawat. Itu menjijikkan sekali. Tidak ah, aku malu!" Chanyeol mengerang mendengarnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. **Kau itu cantik sekali** , jadi—" Mata peri Chanyeol perlahan membulat. Menyadari sederet kalimat pengakuan yang manis. "—j-jadi k-kau tidak perlu malu." Lalu suara bass-nya mencicit di akhir. Hening kemudian. Jantung bertalu dan saling bersahutan tanpa disadari keduanya. Warna wajah mereka bahkan sudah mengalahkan jingga matahari sekarang. Dalam hati, Chanyeol meruntuki bibirnya yang bicara tanpa rem.

Double sial. Apa yang barusan ia katakan?!

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.


	6. CH 5

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 5 : What a confusing puzzle.**

.

* * *

 **Rumah** Chanyeol termasuk sebuah rumah yang nyaman dan hangat. Tidak terlalu mewah, terkesan sederhana namun rapi dan cantik. Ketika Baekhyun memasuki pekarangan, ia bisa melihat beberapa tanaman bonsai dan bunga-bunga tertata dengan indah. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti bisa mengira kalau pemilik rumah adalah seorang pecinta bunga. Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk memasuki ruang tamu dan ditempat itu terlihat sepi. Namun sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar tawa dari arah belakang rumah. Ketika kaki mereka sampai di pintu kaca dekat dapur, Baekhyun bisa melihat tiga orang dewasa tengah duduk dan berbaring santai di atas kursi kayu dengan penutup payung diatasnya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Chanyeol lantang, namun nada malas terdengar jelas darinya.

Seluruh mata terarah pada mereka, terutama Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai pinkish itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Orang pertama yang bergerak adalah wanita paruh baya yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Orangnya tidak terlalu tinggi, jika Baekhyun ingat-ingat, tingginya nyaris menyamai ibunya dulu.

"Oh—" Ibu Park terduduk dengan kaki menginjak tanah seutuhnya. Tersenyum kearah mereka dengan ekspresi keibuan. Ekspresi yang cukup lama tidak dilihat Baekhyun. Dia merasa begitu hangat melihat senyuman itu. Tiba-tiba merindu ibunya sendiri. "Baekhyun, kan?" sebelum Chanyeol menjawabnya, Baekhyun lebih dulu menunjukkan dirinya. Membungkuk penuh kesopanan dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kesan pertama harus baik, bukan?

"Halo, bibi. Saya Byun Baekhyun, teman Chanyeol."

"Teman apa teman?" Seorang wanita berambut sebahu berwarna dark brown memasang ekspresi menggoda dengan seringaian jahil di bibir kissablenya yang lagi-lagi mirip dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung. Bibirnya hanya bisa mengulum senyuman canggung dengan wajah yang perlahan merona. Kakak Chanyeol kah? Sepertinya kedua kakak beradik ini memiliki sifat yang sama. Sama-sama jahil.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu dia, _noona_." Chanyeol menatap malas kakaknya.

"Sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri dan segera bergabung. Ayahmu akan segera mengambil pemanggangnya." Setelah kalimat dari ibu Park itu keluar, Chanyeol segera menggandeng tangannya untuk memasuki rumah kembali. Menariknya ke arah salah satu pintu ruangan yang bisa ia pastikan adalah kamar Chanyeol. Ketika pintu telah ditutup dan Chanyeol bergegas melepaskan jaketnya, saat itulah mata bulan sabit Baekhyun bisa meraba keseluruhan ruangan milik temannya itu.

"Wow, cukup rapi." komentarnya.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lelah untuk membersihkannya kemarin." Baekhyun tertawa sebagai respon. Kamar Chanyeol memang seharusnya rapi kalau saja tidak ada bekas bungkus camilan dan kaleng bir di kamarnya. Juga beberapa helai baju yang entah mengapa bisa meronggok di bagian atas televisi 42 inchi miliknya. "Aku akan mandi sebentar, kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Kau sudah mandi kan?" Ekspresi Baekhyun menunjukkan kebingungan. Dahinya berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu kebiasaanmu setelah selesai hapkido." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. "Selalu mandi setelah selesai berlatih, karena itu aku tidak mempercayai alasanmu tadi." Baekhyun terkagum-kagum olehnya. Chanyeol banyak tahu tentangnya. Sementara dia hanya tahu kalau Chanyeol seorang ketua jurnalistik, seseorang yang banyak akal, dan memiliki keluarga yang hangat. Yah, sekedar itu. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat setelah Chanyeol mengatakan ucapan terakhirnya. Sementara menunggu pemuda bersurai ashgrey itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat-lihat isi kamar Chanyeol.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Banyak** yang Baekhyun kagumi dari ruangan pribadi Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu ternyata tidak hanya menyukai tulisan, namun juga musik. Beberapa gitar bahkan satu set drum ada di dalam kamar besarnya. Diantara banyaknya barang-barang berharga tersebut, berjejer koleksi kaset original grup band luar negeri, juga beberapa dvd game. Benar-benar kamar seorang pria sejati, kekeh Baekhyun dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum pada setiap pemandangan di depan matanya. Merasa nyaman begitu saja.

"Oh?" Ia kembali berjalan, kali ini pada pajangan foto di rak yang tertempel di dinding. Banyak sekali foto Chanyeol disana. Dari foto USG –yang Baekhyun pikir pasti Chanyeol, foto balita, anak-anak hingga sekarang. Semuanya terlihat lucu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah gendut Chanyeol ketika masih kecil. Semakin beranjak dewasa, semakin tampan pula dirinya. Salah satu contoh pubertas yang berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun Baekhyun juga pernah berhasil mengecilkan bentuk tubuhnya, tetap saja tinggi badannya tidak terlalu keren menurutnya.

Dia sebelas senti lebih pendek dari Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dia tahu? Tentu saja dari profil Chanyeol di web kampus.

"Sudah lihat-lihatnya?" Baekhyun refleks berbalik ketika suara Chanyeol masuk pendengarannya. Pemuda jangkung itu tampak cemberut dan ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan menurut Baekhyun. Jadi, bibir tipisnya tertawa. Lembut terdengar. Baekhyun terlarut dalam tawanya tanpa menyadari pandangan terpesona Chanyeol padanya. Tampak sangat konyol dan bodoh. "Aku sangat jelek saat masih kecil, itu kenangan yang mengerikan." Chanyeol berujar demi menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu. Berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusak rambut ashgreynya.

Wow, itu gerakan yang keren bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Huh?"

"Rambutmu."

"U-ugh, baiklah. Boleh juga." Dengan senang hati Chanyeol memberikan handuk putihnya pada Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Jemari Baekhyun perlahan mengusak helaian basah Chanyeol, tak lupa untuk memijit kulit kepalanya perlahan. Mata Chanyeol sampai terpejam karena rasa nyaman. "Pijatanmu lumayan."

"Tentu saja. Aku setiap hari melakukannya pada tubuhku sendiri."

"Ah, benar. Kau adalah seorang atlit." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun Chanyeol tak melihatnya. Usakan dan pijatan di kepalanya berhasil membuat ia merasakan kantuk. Mungkin terlalu lelah dan Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti seorang ahli. Jadi, sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur, Chanyeol memilih untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan berhasil menghentikan gerakannya. Ditariknya sedikit sehingga dada dan punggung Chanyeol menempel tanpa celah. Wajah keduanya memerah tanpa disadari masing-masing. "Kau harus menghentikan itu atau aku akan tertidur dan melupakan acara barbeque kita." Baekhyun _lagi_ membalasnya dengan tawa yang renyah.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan membangunkanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali menarik jemari Baekhyun dan kali ini keduanya berhadapan. Jemari yang saling tergenggam itu tak ada yang menyadarinya. Terlarut dalam paras indah masing-masing. Mengagumi setiap detailnya secara diam-diam. Kapan lagi Chanyeol bisa memperhatikan keindahan itu. Bagaimana bibir tipis Baekhyun semakin menarik dengan tahi lalat mungil di sudutnya. Bagaimana hidung Baekhyun terlihat pas dengan kontur wajahnya yang oval. Juga, bagaimana alisnya sangat rapi dan bulu matanya lentik.

"Bagaimana jika setelah barbeque kau menginap disini?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi senyuman Baekhyun perlahan luntur. "Aku harus menjaga kakakku, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku juga belum membereskan kekacauan di rumahku. Pasti sangat kotor karena aku lebih sering di rumah sakit." Ah, benar. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol lupa akan hal itu. Hubungan mereka terjadi juga karena permasalahan Baekhyun.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membantumu dengan sedikit pijatan juga."

"Kau ingin memijatku juga?"

"Ya, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk pijatanmu tadi."

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap malam ini." Keputusan Baekhyun membuat lengkungan di bibir kissable Chanyeol melebar. Oh, lihatlah. Keduanya bahkan tidak menyadari tautan mereka yang tak terlepas sejak tadi. Tingkah keduanya sudah seperti kekasih sungguhan saja. Andai Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tahu, mereka pasti akan menertawakan keduanya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Ketika** keduanya berjalan bersama kearah belakang rumah, hal yang mereka lihat pertama kali adalah kesibukan keluarga Park. Ayah Chanyeol terlihat sibuk menyiapkan bara api untuk memanggang, Yoora berkutat dengan sayuran dan Ibu Chanyeol sibuk menggunting lembaran daging menjadi bentuk yang panjang. Baekhyun dengan inisiatifnya langsung mendekati ibu kekasih palsunya itu. Melihat pergerakan cekatan Baekhyun, senyuman mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. Sial, bentuk perhatian itu… Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti calon menantu saja.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, bibi."

"Oh, Baekhyun!"

"Aku belajar dengan cepat, bi. Bibi hanya perlu mengajariku bentuk seperti apa yang harus kubuat." Ibu Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Hendak memberi usapan pada helaian Baekhyun namun baru ingat jika tangannya berbau daging. Tawa mereka pecah ketika menyadari kekonyolan tersebut. Disisi lain, Yoora dan ayah Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi itu. Yoora diam-diam mengedip kearah sang adik yang duduk disebelahnya dan Chanyeol yang menyadari itu langsung memerah.

Sialan kakaknya memang.

"Ya! Kau dapat darimana yang seperti itu, menggemaskan sekali."

"Di toko perliharaan." Jawab Chanyeol malas dengan ekspresi yang juga datar. Namun tak benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan rona malu di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ah, pantas, dia memang anjing kecil yang sangat lucu." Yoora memekik sembari menatapi sosok Baekhyun yang berjarak sekitar enam meter darinya. Mata peri Chanyeol berputar malas. Dia tahu keluarganya itu memang sedikit gila, namun jangan segila ini juga. Dia bisa frustasi lama-lama. Ini baru Baekhyun yang dibawa kemari. Bagaimana jika kekasih aslinya kelak? Apakah mereka juga akan bersikap hiper seperti ini? Hah. Berdoa saja semoga Baekhyun tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk menginap semalam disini.

.

* * *

.

 **Malam** itu terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan makan malam sebelumnya. Kehadiran Baekhyun sedikit banyak membuat Keluarga Park semakin terhibur. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang lucu dan dewasa pada satu waktu. Dia mudah berbaur dan tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang tertawa sehingga siapapun akan langsung menyukai pembawaannya. Ketika makan malam telah selesai dan Baekhyun bergegas untuk membersihkan wajah di kamar Chanyeol, tinggalkan Chanyeol, Yoora bersama ibunya membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan BBQ mereka. Sementara sang ayah telah kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya!" ucap Yoora yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan taman belakang untuk segera membersihkan tumpukan benda kotor ditangannya dan diatas bak pencucian. Ketika mata Nyonya Park telah memastikan punggung anak perempuannya yang perlahan hilang di balik tembok, ia pun segera mendekati bungsunya yang sibuk membenahi meja dan kursi. Wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu dan bibirnya bergerak ingin mengucap sesuatu namun ragu.

"Yeol—" sang ibu memanggil ketika Chanyeol sibuk melipat kursi taman dan hendak menyimpannya di gudang. Mulutnya bergumam sementara kepalanya tak sedikit pun ingin menoleh. "Apa dia… apa dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang _itu_?" Gerakan tangan Chanyeol berhenti, sementara dahinya berkerut heran. Pertanyaan sang ibu jelas membawa tanda tanya besar baginya. "Dia… anak menteri itu kan?" Helaan nafas keluar dari belah kissable-nya. Mau tidak mau, ia membawa pandangannya pada sang ibu dan melihat bahwa wanita yang melahirkannya itu menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Itu memang dia, bu." Taunya Nyonya Park tercekat, sedikit terkejut oleh penuturan santai Chanyeol. "Memang kenapa kalau dia anak lelaki Menteri Byun?"

"Bukannya apa, sayang. Hanya saja ibu khawatir. Kau tahu keluarganya sedikit… maksud ibu, yah, sangat misterius." Chanyeol benar-benar menghembuskan nafas frustasi tanpa peduli kalau tindakannya barusan terkesan tidak sopan. Bukankah keluarganya sendiri telah melihat dan mengamati bagaimana sopannya dan menyenangkannya sosok Baekhyun? Ia mendengus kesal, hatinya merasa _gondok_ seketika. Tanpa sadar sikapnya sudah seperti kekasih yang tak direstui saja.

"Ibu," ujarnya pelan. "Dia hanya Baekhyun, aku mengenal dirinya lebih dari siapapun. Jadi, tolong bu, jangan melihat bagaimana keluarganya tapi lihatlah ketulusannya. Percayalah padaku, Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan ibunya, menyembunyikannya diantara genggaman tangannya yang besar. Kehangatan itu membuat secerca senyuman muncul di wajah cantik ibunya. Kemudian, anggukan menjadi jawaban sang ibu.

"Tentu, Chanyeol. Ibu tahu kalau pilihanmu adalah yang terbaik."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Tak ada yang sadar jika Baekhyun mendengar semua obrolan itu dari balik tembok pembatas. Telapaknya merambat kearah dada dan menyadari benda disana berdetak dengan sangat tidak wajar sementara wajahnya terasa sangat-sangat panas sekarang. Jadi, sebelum Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park menyadari keberadaannya, ia segera melenggang pergi dengan langkah cepat. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yoora. Ia sangat malu, sungguh.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Hei."** Baekhyun terlonjak ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dari arah pintu. Pemuda bersurai ashgrey itu tersenyum meskipun wajahnya jelas menunjukkan tanda tanya besar. Baekhyun menyadari itu, karena dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak ijin untuk membersihkan wajah. Duduk termenung tanpa melakukan banyak hal selain menenangkan pikirannya. Seharusnya mereka menonton televisi bersama sekarang. Namun gara-gara mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan ibunya, ia jadi malu sendiri untuk menunjukkan wajah. Ya, sebaik-baiknya Keluarga Park, terlibat dengan Keluarga Menteri Byun tidak cukup bagus. Baekhyun, meskipun dia teramat bahagia mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pada ibunya, tetap saja ia merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya dia tidak melibatkan Chanyeol.

"Kau baik?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?" Ia balas dengan senyuman menenangkan yang justru membuat kecurigaan Chanyeol bertambah. Pria jangkung itu mendekat, menempatkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar tubuh mungil itu menegang. Chanyeol hendak meraih pundaknya namun Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan terkekeh hambar. "Bukankah kita akan menonton horror bersama Yoora _noona_? Ayo ke bawah! Dia pasti sudah menunggu kita." Chanyeol menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu. Menyimpan rasa ingin tahunya dalam-dalam.

Setiap kali Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, selalu ada rasa ingin tahu besar dalam dirinya. Ingin sekali ia mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam agar dia mampu membaca apapun yang tersembunyi di dalam mata indahnya. Setiap kali ia ingin membuka mulut dan membuat Baekhyun mempercayainya, tatapan menghindar anak itu selalu berhasil mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin mereka baru saja mengenal, baru saja menjalin pertemanan dan bahkan membuat skandal bersama. Namun tak cukupkah hal-hal yang ia lakukan membuat Baekhyun mempercayainya sepenuhnya?

Jadi, sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan pemuda itu dan menariknya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu berbalik dan menabrak dadanya dengan mudahnya. Hal paling mendebarkan yang entah mengapa menjadi favorit Chanyeol.

Mata onyx-nya bertemu hazel indah Baekhyun.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak, Chanyeol." Baekhyun balas menatapnya penuh keyakinan namun tak jua membuat Chanyeol percaya. Akhirnya, si surai pinkish menghela nafas dan menyerah pada cengkeraman Chanyeol yang mulai melonggar. "Aku mendengarnya, percakapanmu dengan ibumu." Tubuh Chanyeol menegang selama beberapa detik dan wajahnya memerah tanpa disadarinya. Baekhyun hanya mengulas senyuman, Chanyeol tampak manis jika seperti ini dan dia suka. Jemari Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengusap lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Kurasa aku terlalu membebanimu, Yeol."

"Apa maksudnya? Kau tidak."

"Bagaimana pun kita tidak dalam hubungan dimana kau perlu membelaku seperti itu, Yeol." Sorot mata Baekhyun meredup meskipun bibirnya jelas mengukir senyuman yang tampak dewasa. "Kita bisa memberi tahu orang tuamu kalau hubungan kita hanya pura-pura. Kita akan berakhir ketika semuanya sudah dapat diatasi."

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Baek!" Ucapan refleks Chanyeol jelas mengundang debaran di jantung keduanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan ucapan tegas itu berhasil mengetuk-ngetuk sudut hatinya yang kosong. Mencoba membuka paksa pintunya yang selalu tertutup rapat. Tapi Baekhyun tidak dalam posisi dimana dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan seenaknya. Chanyeol hanya membantunya. Dia tak bisa meminta lebih dari perlindungan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol selama ini. Mereka sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dan pemuda mungil itu tidak ingin terjatuh dengan mudahnya.

"Semua ini akan segera berakhir, kau ingat?"

"Baek—"

"Kau memiliki Chaeyoung dihatimu. Kau tidak bisa melupakan itu begitu saja, Chanyeol- _ah_."

Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sorot yang tak mampu Chanyeol baca sementara pemuda tinggi itu sendiri tidak memiliki kalimat tepat untuk membantah ucapan Baekhyun. Karena memang benar, sudut terkecil dalam hatinya masih terdapat nama Chaeyoung.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Percakapan** malam itu menjadi terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Baekhyun batal menginap dan hari-hari setelahnya dilewati mereka dengan tenang. Mereka lebih seperti seseorang yang tak saling mengenal. Tak ada Baekhyun yang datang ke ruang jurnalistik atau bahkan Chanyeol yang melihat latihan Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama, mereka sama sekali tidak saling bicara. Hal tersebut membuat spekulasi datang-pergi seperti burung di sore hari. Ada yang berpikir mereka telah mengakhiri hubungan yang menghebohkan itu, ada juga yang berpikir bahwa mereka hanya sedang _break_. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghela nafas tak mengerti.

"Baek," Kyungsoo yang berada dekat dengan Baekhyun, merasa harus berbicara dengan pemuda manis itu. "Sejujurnya, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan tapi aku akan membuatnya lebih mudah." Ada jeda dimana digunakan Kyungsoo untuk menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Tak peduli jika ulahnya akan membuat dosen di depan sana mengamuk karena terganggu. "Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Manik Baekhyun bergulir ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari belah heartlips-nya. Tepat pada sosok Chanyeol yang duduk paling pojok bersama temannya, Kasper.

Hingga mata sipit Baekhyun kembali padanya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kami?"

"Kalian sedang dalam hubungan, kau ingat?" Baekhyun memberikan anggukan. "So?"

"Kami harus segera mengakhirinya, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

"Kalian tidak harus terburu-buru." Tanpa sadar kalimat yang keluar berupa desakan. Yang mana menimbulkan perempatan siku-siku pada dahi si surai pinkish. Kyungsoo gelagapan sendiri. Sebenarnya, jauh dari lubuk hatinya, dia menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol terlihat begitu cocok bersanding dengan Baekhyun dan hal itu tanpa sadar membuatnya menjadi pendukung hubungan mereka. To be real relationship. "Baek, ini bahkan masih sebentar."

"Skandal tidak harus berlangsung lama, Kyungsoo- _ya~_ " Kekehan geli keluar dari bibir tipis temannya itu. Tapi hal itu terlihat aneh. Baekhyun seolah terpaksa mengeluarkan tawa seperti itu. Dia tidak semisterius kelihatannya, bahkan kebersamaan selama beberapa minggu ini pun Kyungsoo telah mampu mengenalnya. Jelas Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura sekarang. "Aku juga harus menghargai perasaan Park Chanyeol dan Park Chaeyoung. Mereka sangat cocok bersama. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati seorang perempuan."

"Chanyeol pernah bilang jika—"

"Kalian hanya tidak memahami perempuan." Senyum Baekhyun melembut. "Chaeyoung jatuh cinta, dia hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku bisa melihat dari caranya menatap Chanyeol ketika aku masih sering bersama Chanyeol. Itu adalah tatapan kecewa, Kyungsoo- _ya_. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti seorang perempuan. Aku tidak sejahat itu."

Namun Kyungsoo tetap meragu. Benarkah hanya karena itu?

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** tidak bisa tinggal diam sementara sahabatnya, Kris, menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Ini adalah waktu terlama Kris tidak menghubunginya dan jelas itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kecewa sekaligus merasa bersalah. Mungkin benar apa kata Luhan, mungkin Kris benar menyukainya dan mungkin sekarang telah membencinya. Baekhyun memang menyadarinya sejak dulu, dia hanya tak ingin memberikan harapan karena itu dia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia lebih suka jika Kris bisa bersama Luhan. Namun harapan itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa Kris dan Luhan tidak bisa sedekat yang ia inginkan.

Sore ini, setelah kelasnya usai, Baekhyun memilih pergi untuk menemui Kris di rumahnya. Tak ada yang ia harapkan selain hubungan mereka akan membaik.

Ya, semoga saja.

Rumah megah Kris tampak jelas di penglihatannya ketika Baekhyun berhasil menapakkan kakinya disana. Meskipun cukup sunyi, Baekhyun tahu betul jika di dalam rumah besar itu banyak terdapat maid dan penjaga berkeliaran. Seorang pangeran China sepertinya tidak mungkin dibiarkan sendirian di mansion sebesar dan semegah itu. Baekhyun mengucapkan salam ketika sampai pada pintu gerbangnya. Seolah hafal diluar kepala, sang penjaga langsung membukakan pintu untuknya dan mengatakan jika Kris keluar sebentar untuk mencari camilan dan akan pulang sebentar lagi. Baekhyun kemudian dibawa pada salah satu maid dan digiring masuk ke dalam mansion. Kemegahannya mulai terlihat dari dalam ruangan ini.

"Baekhyunee? Itu kau?"

"Ah, bibi, selamat sore." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada Nyonya Wu yang berbalut apron warna ungu yang mewah. Aksen chinanya kental namun tidak membuat Baekhyun kebingungan untuk memahaminya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat masih muda dengan rambut warna coklat sepinggang dan diikat tinggi seperti kuncir kuda. Wajah cantiknya terlihat natural tanpa make-up. Nyonya Wu adalah mantan aktris, karena itulah dia selalu terlihat cantik meskipun tidak menggunakan polesan. "Maaf karena kunjungan mendadakku ini."

"Tidak apa. Duduklah, sayang." Nyonya Wu membawanya duduk bersama dan Baekhyun tersenyum menyambutnya. "Kris sedang pergi bersama saudarinya. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." Nyonya Wu melepaskan apronnya dan memberikannya pada maid yang siap siaga. "Tolong buatlah dua gelas jus strowberi." Maid itu mengangguk dan segera berlalu untuk melaksanakan perintah. "Bibi sebenarnya mengharapkan kedatanganmu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Baek."

"Kenapa, bi?"

"Wu Yifan. Bibi tidak mengerti kenapa dia bolos kuliah dan hanya bermain game di kamarnya. Anak itu sepertinya patah hati, karena itu bibi tidak berani mengusiknya." Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia memikirkan perasaan Kris sebelum melakukan hal beresiko dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun Kris adalah sahabatnya. Mereka bersama lebih lama, mengenal lebih lama. "Tolong bujuklah dia, Baek. Kurasa dia akan luluh kalau denganmu."

"Aku akan berusaha, bi."

"Aku pulang!" teriakan menggelegar masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Baekhyun. Ia mendapati Wu Xuanyi, adik Kris tampak melompat-lompat dengan menjinjing belanjaan yang dipastikan isinya adalah rumput laut kegemarannya. Langkah gadis cantik itu terhenti ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun. "Oh, Baixian!" Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun, menatap pemuda manis itu dengan senyuman lebar. "Lama tidak bertemu~"

"Iya, lama tidak bertemu, Xuanyi~"

"Baek? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ketika matanya beralih oleh suara berat itu, disana ada Kris terdiam dengan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.


	7. CH 6

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **What?! I really did it?!**

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol** berkeliling universitas layaknya orang gila. Ia bahkan menghabiskan waktu belajar berharganya demi mencari sosok Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menghilang dari peradapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak membalas pesannya bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon. Bukannya apa, Chanyeol hanya khawatir. Hubungan keduanya justru memburuk setelah kedatangan Baekhyun di rumahnya.

Semua hanya karena Baekhyun takut menyakiti Chaeyoung.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bahkan baik-baik saja. Kenapa Baekhyun harus memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu? Ini semua murni keinginannya untuk membantu pemuda mungil itu.

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa mahasiswa yang mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol menemukan pemuda itu makan siang berdua bersama pemuda tinggi tampan yang ia tahu bernama Kris Wu. Seseorang yang digandang-gandang sebagai saingan banyak pria dan wanita di kampus ini. Seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun selain Luhan. Semua orang mengira Kris Wu adalah kekasihnya meski nyatanya hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman. Tapi tetap saja, melihat senyum manis Baekhyun diperuntukkan orang lain, Chanyeol merasa panas di hatinya.

Ia juga tak tahu mengapa.

Jadi, dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah tak bersahabat, ia berjalan lurus kearah Baekhyun berada. Tiba-tiba duduk di depan Kris dan membuat dua orang disana terkejut. Apalagi Baekhyun yang sepertinya sengaja menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Chanyeol—" Baekhyun mendesis. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ekspresi Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada kehadirannya sebagai pengganggu disini. Namun, sebagai kekasih –bohongan– Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain duduk berdua dan terlihat akrab dengan miliknya. Bagaimana pendapat orang-orang nantinya? Dia tak mau Baekhyun dianggap tipe murahan.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tidak sekarang, Yeol. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." tolaknya dengan nada yang tak ingin dibantah. Namun sayang sekali, Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka menuruti ucapan orang lain.

"Sampai kapan?" Chanyeol menatap tepat pada maniknya, mengabaikan eksistensi Kris yang tak berarti disana. "Sampai kau menemukan hari yang tepat untuk memutuskanku demi pria jelek ini?" tunjuknya tak tahu malu, tepat di hidung Kris. Ucapannya yang sedikit keras mengundang tanda tanya pada penghuni kantin yang lain. Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah, entah karena malu akan tingkah Chanyeol, atau justru marah. "Ayo bicara dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Kau tidak mau semua orang mendengarnya disini kan?"

"Ok, baiklah. Kau mendapatkanku!" Pemuda manis itu akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya. Menoleh sebentar pada sosok Kris dan memberinya tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan dia, _hyung_. Dia memang sedikit—"

"Aku pencemburu. Jadi, jangan heran." Chanyeol segera menyahut dan wajah Baekhyun semakin merah saja. Dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara, Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi disusul Chanyeol di belakangnya. Nyatanya seluruh mata menatap dengan pandangan tertarik pada mereka. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan kehadiran dua orang famous di kantin ini? Tidak ada. Pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, si perfect couple itu, selalu membuat orang merasa tertarik ingin melihat.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Apa** maumu?"

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Baekhyun tebak. Ekspresi sedih dan kecewa kentara di wajahnya dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar baginya. Mereka tidak benar-benar dalam sebuah hubungan, kenapa Chanyeol seolah mengganggap ini serius? Semua omong kosong ini dibuat untuk menyelamatkan Joohyun, tidak lebih dari itu. Lagipula mereka baru saja mengenal, tak mungkin ada perasaan tercipta karena karena sekali dua kali pertemuan. "Kita tidak bisa seperti ini, Baek. Apa kata orang nanti? Kita baru saja berkencan."

Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut, Baekhyun refleks menoleh.

"Semua ini hanya pura-pura, jangan berlebihan Chanyeol."

"Kau menyukai Kris?"

"Apa?"

"Kau bertingkah seperti ini karena menyukai Kris?" Pemuda bersurai ashgrey itu benar tak mau menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Bagaimana pun Baekhyun pernah mengatakan jika dia tak menyukai siapapun. Berat juga rasanya merelakan dia untuk suka pada orang lain. Aneh, bukan? "Ini semua bukan karena Chaeyoung tetapi Kris? Kalian tampak sangat dekat dan kau terlihat sangat nyaman bersamanya. Itu membuatku berpikir ulang, Baek—" Chanyeol maju selangkah. "Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin berurusan denganku?"

"Aku tak mau melibatkanmu dalam urusan keluargaku." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat sadar jarak mereka kian terkikis.

"Lalu apa bedanya jika Kris yang melakukan ini. Apa karena dia orang yang kau suka sehingga kau merasa lebih nyaman?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Yeol. Hentikan omong kosong ini!" Tangan Baekhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol namun tak ada yang berarti. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Hal itu membuat jantung Baekhyun perlahan terasa aneh. Dia tidak bisa berada dalam radius berbahaya seperti ini. "Maafkan aku jika kau merasa terabaikan. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti siapapun disini. Kau masih memiliki harapan dengan gadis itu dan kenapa aku harus menghalangi dua orang yang saling mencintai?"

"..."

"Aku ingin sebulan lagi kau membuat berita putusnya hubungan kita." Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya bersamaan dengan dorongan di dada Chanyeol. Kali ini, pemuda tinggi itu tampak tak melawan dan tubuhnya bergeser dengan mudah. Pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong sementara mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Kenapa Chanyeol berekspresi seperti itu? "Aku berterima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu, Yeol. Tapi sebaiknya, kita tidak perlu melanjutkan kebohongan ini." Baekhyun melangkah pergi setelah ucapan itu berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

Ada perasaan berat dalam hati keduanya ketika jarak mulai memisahkan.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** termenung. Benar-benar melamun seperti tidak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Padahal nyatanya, Kyungsoo menatapnya jengah dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi pemuda tinggi itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan seolah tak tertarik pada apapun. Bahkan ketika Chaeyoung hendak menyapanya, pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya tersadar. Perlu senggolan lengan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia menyadari kehadiran gadis yang disukainya itu sebelum akhirnya kembali pada rutinitas sebelumnya, yakni melamun. Itu sudah berlangsung kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Membuat Kyungsoo frustasi sendiri.

"Jika kau tak segera membuka mulutmu, aku benar-benar akan pergi."

"Baekhyun ingin putus." Kalimat itu keluar pada akhirnya. Namun, tatapan kosong matanya tak beralih sedikit pun dari pemandangan tak berarti di depannya. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Kyungsoo tebak.

"Lalu?" Si mata doe bertanya, karena memang ia tidak menangkap apa maksud ucapan Chanyeol. "Kalian tinggal membuat sedikit masalah, kemudian aku bisa membantu menyebarkan dan semuanya beres. Kalian terbebas dari hubungan palsu ini. Apa masalahmu?" Pandangan Chanyeol beralih padanya, hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali pemandangan di depannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mentolenransi kali ini. Pemuda bermata doe itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Tetapi rasanya aneh."

Aneh?

Dahi Kyungsoo ikut berkerut bingung. Ia berbalik, menemukan Chanyeol dalam posisi sama namun pandangannya berubah sendu. Seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih... menyedihkan? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda dengan gengsi setinggi menara pisa bisa terlihat seperti itu? Ini lebih dari kata aneh itu sendiri. Chanyeol yang seperti ini sangat sangat mengerikan.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aku merasa..." Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di dadanya, merasa debaran aneh disana ketika ingatannya memutar wajah seseorang yang mengganggunya dalam beberapa waktu ini. "Aku tidak rela."

What. The. Heck

Kyungsoo langsung duduk disampingnya, menatapnya dengan mata membola. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"..." Chanyeol menoleh, memberikan kernyitan. Namun, Kyungsoo menangkap binar berbeda dari matanya.

" **OH. MY. GOD. YOU. DID. IT!"**

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Bau** rumah sakit sudah biasanya tercium oleh hidung Baekhyun, sehingga ia tidak begitu peduli jika bau obat-obatan itu semakin membuatnya mual bukan main. Sebenarnya ia tak menyukai semua ini. Namun apa daya ketika sang kakak terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Siang tadi, sang ibu tiri menghubungi dan memintanya untuk menunjukkan alamat rumah sakit Joohyun di rawat. Namun Baekhyun memilih bungkam. Ia memutuskan sambungan sang ibu dan memilih untuk menemani kakaknya malam ini.

Wanita cantik itu masih mengenakan piyama rumah sakit berwarna biru dan duduk sembari memandang langit malam. Bibirnya masih enggan berbicara namun jemarinya yang sibuk mengusap perut bulatnya membuat senyum di bibir Baekhyun tercipta. Sepertinya Joohyun sudah mulai bisa menerima anak di dalam kandungannya. Baekhyun mendekat dan mendaratkan kecupan di pelipis sang kakak. Wanita cantik itu menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya, namun satu hal yang membuat jantung Baekhyun bertalu bahagia.

Sang kakak... tersenyum padanya.

"Baekhyun..." Dan memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembutnya. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca olehnya. Langsung saja ia daratkan pelukan yang tak terlalu erat. Mendekap tubuh sang kakak yang lebih mungil darinya sembari memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Mengucapkan syukur atas kesediaan sang kakak untuk berbicara lagi dengannya. Ia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga." Joohyun menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun- _ah_. Aku takkan menyusahkanmu lagi." Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Menolak seluruh ucapan maaf sang kakak.

"Jangan... tidak boleh ada ucapan maaf diantara saudara." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap lelehan liquid di wajah sang kakak. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan juga dia." Jemarinya mengusap perut berisi nyawa tersebut. Mengulas senyum menenangkan dan penuh rasa sayang. "Kita akan hidup bertiga di rumah baru kita. Hanya aku, _noona_ , dan dia." Wanita itu terisak dengan senyuman yang tercipta. Merasa bersyukur karena memiliki adik yang benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan rela meninggalkan segalanya demi menjaganya dan calon bayinya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Seminggu** terlewati dengan cepat. Chanyeol semakin sulit menemukan Baekhyun dimana pun. Baekhyun hanya datang ketika kelas berlangsung dan duduk pada jarak yang sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Sementara pada saat kelas usai, Baekhyun akan pulang terlebih dulu. Bahkan dia pura-pura tak mendengar teriakan namanya yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi semua ini membuat Chanyeol merasakan sakit hati. Apa dia sudah tidak dianggap?

"Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Ia terbangun dari lamunannya ketika Chaeyoung duduk tepat di depannya. Gadis cantik itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat penuh rasa penasaran. Ah, dia masih saja terlihat sangat cantik. Sayang sekali, otak Chanyeol ter-mindset pada hal lain. Pada seseorang yang mengabaikannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Dimana Lalisa? Tidak bisa kau sendirian." tanyanya. Mencoba untuk tidak mengabaikan gadis itu meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sendirian untuk saat ini. Karena itulah ia memilih duduk menyendiri di halte depan kampus yang sepi. Hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil lewat dan suara jangkrik di malam hari. Ini sudah pukul delapan, _omong-omong_. Rata-rata mahasiswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lalu bagaimana gadis itu bisa menemukannya disini?

Chaeyoung mendudukkan diri disampingnya dengan senyuman cantik di wajahnya.

"Lisa pulang ke negaranya. Besok kan sudah memasuki libur musim dingin."

Ah, benar juga.

Musim dingin...

Sedingin perasaannya.

"Ah, sial!"

"Kenapa?"

"A-Ah, tidak." Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum seadanya. Pandangan lurus ke depan, menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, melewati pertokoan dengan hiasan-hiasan menyambut natal di bulan Desember. Liburan musim dingin cukup panjang. Bagaimana dia akan bertemu Baekhyun? Haruskah dia mengunjungi rumah sakit kakaknya? Atau langsung ke rumahnya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dia frustasi.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" Suara Chaeyoung terdengar kemudian.

Bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Itu adalah pertanyaan sensitif untuk keduanya.

"Kalian sangat cocok bersama." Gadis cantik itu kembali memberikan pendapatnya. "Apapun masalahnya sebaiknya kalian cepat selesaikan. Satu hal yang perlu Chanyeol- _ssi_ ingat, bahwa siapapun yang memulai pertengkaran itu, meminta maaf terlebih dulu bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Kau tidak perlu gengsi atau semua akan berakhir tanpa ada kesempatan lagi." Sebuah tangan mungil menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali dan mata itu menatapnya dengan iba. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya, bahwa ucapan gadis itu terdengar tulus untuk seseorang yang baru saja ia sakiti.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Untuk?"

"Kau sangat baik, tapi... aku seperti mempermainkanmu."

"Hei," Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Lalu wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan. Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah karenanya. Perasaannya... kenapa semua terasa berbeda? Andai saja hatinya masih seratus persen untuk Chaeyoung, mereka pasti sudah bersama sekarang. "Meskipun aku menyukaimu, bukan berarti hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun akan menyakitiku."

 _Deg._

"Ya." Senyum gadis itu berubah kecut. "Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Sejak dulu. Tapi aku sangat bodoh karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Walau pun aku memiliki penyesalan untuk diriku sendiri, tapi aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua. Jadi, jangan sia-siakan hubungan kalian."

Jadi selama ini Chaeyoung... menyukainya?

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Suara** desir angin malam membuat Baekhyun bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk menutup pintu rumahnya. Udara begitu dingin sehingga ia ingin segera berbaring dibalik selimut hangatnya. Namun semua keinginan itu tertunda ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan di depan pagar rumahnya. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan berbalut pakaian musim dingin dengan rambut warna ashgrey yang mulai dipenuhi salju –yang baru turun sore tadi. Tubuh pemuda itu menggigil sementara kedua tangannya tersimpan di masing-masing saku blazernya. Mata bulat itu hanya menatapnya, namun bibirnya tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Apa dia gila?!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan berjalan cepat ke depan rumahnya serta membuka pagarnya dengan kasar. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama dengan jaket tipis terkena langsung oleh dinginnya salju. "KAU GILA?! BERAPA LAMA KAU BERDIRI SEPERTI ORANG SINTING DISINI, HAH!" Ia yang biasanya tampak kalem kali ini terlihat begitu emosi. Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dengan wajah pucat karena kedinginan. Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa si gila ini sudah berdiri paling tidak satu jam di depan rumahnya.

Perasaan khawatir membuatnya benar-benar emosi.

"Pulanglah! Tidak ada gunanya kau disini."

"..."

Bibir Chanyeol terkatup rapat dan itu membuat Baekhyun gemas bukan main. Ia mulai kedinginan sementara Chanyeol tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"A-Aku... b-beku..."

 **BBRRMMM!**

"APA?!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak ketika sebuah deru mobil sayuran lewat di depan mereka, menghalangi pendengarannya. "Kau bicara apa?" Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun mobil yang tadinya lewat di depan mereka tiba-tiba berhenti. Ketika keduanya menoleh, mobil itu sepertinya macet dan berusaha menyalakan mesinnya berkali-kali sehingga kegaduhan semakin terdengar. "CHANYEOL, PULANGLAH!" Baekhyun lagi berteriak, namun seolah tuli Chanyeol hanya ingin mengatakan kalau dia ingin masuk karena kedinginan.

"A-Aku... beku, b-bodoh!"

 **Bbrrmmm**

"APA?!"

 **Bbrrmmm... brmmm..**

"B-BIBIRKU B-BEKU!"

"HAH?!"

Karena gemas dengan teriakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk menangkap pipi bulat pemuda itu dan menyambut bibir tipisnya dengan miliknya. Memagutnya dengan begitu tiba-tiba sehingga pemuda manis itu hanya bisa membeku dengan debaran jantungnya yang terasa menggila di dalam sana. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun sementara tangan lainnya menahan tengkuk pemuda itu. Bibirnya yang tadinya sulit terbuka dan kaku, kini mulai terasa lebih hangat. Balutan lembutnya ranum Baekhyun seolah mencairkan semuanya.

Sial. Bibirnya benar-benar hal termanis yang pernah ia kecap.

Ciuman itu terjadi selama kurang lebih lima detik sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melepaskannya. Mata bulatnya menangkap betapa manisnya ekspresi wajah Baekhyun kini. Cantiknya wajah itu semakin sempurna dengan rona merah yang tercipta di masing-masing pipi gempilnya. Ditambah dengan hidungnya yang memerah karena kedinginan. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin pemuda mungil ini menjadi berkali lipat menggemaskan?

"Ah, aku sudah bisa membuka bibirku sekarang—"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau bibirku beku tapi kau berteriak saja sejak tadi."

"Tapi kau tidak p-perlu m-m-m-menciumku!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku gemas pada teriakanmu." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memberengut. Jangan lupakan bagaimana wajah yang masih merona itu berpadu dengan bibir tipis yang mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum. Diam-diam menikmati ekspresi langka Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang sewarna strowberi. "Baek—"

"Apa?!"

" **Bagaimana kalau kita kencan sungguhan?"**

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.


	8. CH 7

.

" **Of The Fallen Angel"**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter** **7** **:** What An Idiot!

.

* * *

 **Sebuah** cangkir berisikan coklat hangat diletakkan dengan sangat kasar oleh si pemilik rumah. Wajah cantiknya tampak menyeramkan dengan tatapan membunuh serta bibir yang cemberut; menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan cara yang _blak-blakan_. Tak urung membuat Chanyeol, sosok yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu itu, mengerutkan dahi takut-takut. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil cangkir itu dan menyesap coklat panasnya di dalamnya. Mata bulatnya tak sekalipun beralih dari wajah si pemilik rumah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

 _Uhuk._

Ia tersedak.

Dan Baekhyun menyeringai; merasa menang.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu sisi lain dari Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal sangat tenang itu akan seperti ini. Dia ternyata mudah meledak hanya karena masalah sepele. Psikopat yang suka melihat penderitaannya. Atau memang dirinyakah yang sudah keterlaluan? Tapi dia kan hanya menciumnya. Itu wajar dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih kan? Ya, walau pun hanya bohongan. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu manusiawi.

Iya kan?

Keduanya masih saling melemparkan tatapan. Chanyeol dengan manik penuh ekspresi takut sementara Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan gigi yang gemerutuk; seolah siap mengunyah apapun dan siapapun yang berani menyenggolnya.

"Baek—"

"Kau tadi berniat _menembak_ ku?"

"H-Huh?" Baekhyun mengerang; kemudian kepalanya menunduk dengan jemari yang memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Chanyeol hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkirnya. Meskipun permukaan telapaknya terasa mulai memanas seperti suhu minumannya, tapi dia butuh pegangan. Jantungnya berdebar tak tahu waktu saat ini. Ia sebenarnya sangat paham maksud Baekhyun, namun ia tidak memiliki kata untuk membalasnya. Ya, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab jika Baekhyun malah bersikap seperti itu? Dia terlihat benar-benar marah.

Apa dia akan ditolak?

Oh, penolakan adalah hal paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya.

"Sudahlah, lupa—"

"Tapi aku serius!" Chanyeol cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Membuat keduanya kembali bersitatap dalam diam. "Aku tidak pernah senekat ini sebelumnya. Mungkin perasaan itu belum sebesar yang kau harapkan, tapi aku benar-benar memilikinya." Suaranya Chanyeol memelan. "Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu hingga perasaan itu benar-benar meledak. Karenanya, aku ingin mencobanya... denganmu."

Baekhyun menatap jemarinya sendiri yang saling bertaut dan nafasnya terhela.

"Hubungan seperti itu bukan permainan, Chanyeol." Jujur, Chanyeol merasa sedikit sakit hati ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia merasa seolah ialah yang kekanakan disini. Tapi, dalam diam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bersabar sampai Baekhyun memberinya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan semua keinginannya ini. "Karena itu aku ingin kita menghentikannya sebelum semakin rumit. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kau merasakannya, jika suatu saat perasaannya itu hilang, kau justru akan menyesali apa yang terjadi saat ini." lanjut pemuda manis itu dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

"Jadi kau menolakku?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku menolakmu—" Chanyeol baru saja berbinar mendengarnya, namun kalimat selanjutnya mematahkan harapannya. "—namun aku juga tidak bisa menerimamu begitu saja. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba untukku."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja semuanya." Yang lebih mungil menggedikkan bahunya. Sebenarnya telah kehilangan kata. "Sampai kau menyadari sedalam apa perasaanmu, jangan mengajak orang berkencan sesukamu. Lagipula kau juga tidak pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku." Chanyeol membuka bibirnya, ingin membantah namun ia urungkan. Sadar bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya. Baekhyun pasti kebingungan dengan sikapnya tadi. Apalagi perbuatan kurang ajarnya.

Argh!

"..."

"Chanyeol..." Kepala bersurai _ashgrey_ itu terangkat perlahan. "Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk berpikir kembali." Mata sabit indah itu menggali ke dalam manik bulatnya. Membawa benang keseriusan diantaranya. "Karena jika kau sudah bersama denganku, mungkin akan sulit untukmu pergi. Aku bukan seorang kekasih yang penyabar dan aku bukan orang yang mudah. Karena itulah, pikirkanlah lagi semuanya dengan matang."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Malam** itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Sepulang dari kediaman Baekhyun, ia hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya sembari menatapi langit-langit kamarnya; yang sebenarnya sama saja seperti biasanya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada hari-hari dimana ia bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Semenjak mengenal Baekhyun dan membantunya, ia semakin mengenal sosok misterius itu. Dan semakin lama, semakin timbul berbagai perasaan dalam dirinya. Awalnya ia merasa iba, hingga kemudian muncullah rasa tertarik. Ketertarikan itu semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi sebuah keposesifan ketika Baekhyun lebih memperhatikan yang lain dari pada dirinya.

Ia tak suka diabaikan Baekhyun.

Hingga ia berada dalam titik merasa begitu sangat cemburu ketika Baekhyun bersama Kris. Hatinya terasa kacau, bingung, dan marah. Chanyeol tidak terlalu awam dengan perasaan suka; ia tahu betul seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang karena ia sendiri pernah merasa jatuh pada seseorang. Namun untuk merasakan cinta, Chanyeol belum memilikinya sebesar itu.

Kemudian ia mulai sadar jika pernyataan tanpa perjuangan hanyalah bualan semata.

Baekhyun benar, seharusnya Chanyeol berusaha lebih keras lagi jika benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun. Ajakan kencannya hanyalah sebuah dalih bodoh yang justru memperburuk semuanya karena Chanyeol belum mempertimbangkan perasaannya matang-matang. Mereka sudah memasuki dewasa awal, pastinya Baekhyun menginginkan hubungan yang serius dan bukan main-main seperti anak di sekolah menengah.

" _ **Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk berpikir kembali."**_

Lagipula, Baekhyun memberinya kesempatan. Yang artinya, masih ada harapan untuknya memiliki Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tulus dan matang.

" _ **Karena jika kau sudah bersama denganku, mungkin akan sulit untukmu pergi. Aku bukan seorang kekasih yang penyabar dan aku bukan orang yang mudah. Karena itulah, pikirkanlah lagi semuanya dengan matang."**_

Baekhyun benar.

Semua ucapannya membawa semangat baru dalam diri Chanyeol. Jika dia bisa berjuang demi Chaeyoung dulu, kenapa dia tidak bisa berjuang demi Baekhyun? Ia hanya perlu menemukan jawaban akan perasaan yang orang sebut 'cinta' itu, dan ketika ia menemukan kunci untuk membukanya, Chanyeol akan datang pada Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat-erat sambil berteriak jika dia ingin menikahinya—

— _ugh_ , maksudnya jika dia mencintai pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu dan ingin memilikinya sebagai kekasih 'asli'nya. For real.

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh kemudian.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Kyungsoo** bertemu Baekhyun ketika di lorong. Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu tampak bahagia, ekspresi aneh yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlihat di wajahnya. Yang meskipun binar kebahagiaan itu tersembunyi di balik senandungan melodi dari bibirnya, tetap saja terlihat jelas dimatanya. Ia sendiri terkejut pada dirinya sendiri yang seolah telah menghafal baik sosok Baekhyun yang awalnya begitu jauh darinya itu.

"Hei." Kyungsoo menyapa, datar seperti biasa. Namun ekspresi penasarannya itu tergambarkan dengan kedua bola owl-nya yang seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya itu.

"O-Oh, hei, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Kini, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka; aransemen musik, bersama Chanyeol juga namun pemuda itu belum kelihatan sama sekali.

"Kau terlihat bahagia." ujar Kyungsoo tepat mengenai Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya menggedikkan bahunya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia masuk terlebih dulu dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol telah duduk ditempatnya; menatapnya dengan binar kebahagiaan sebelum melambai penuh semangat padanya. Dari tatapan manik phoenix-nya, ia jelas ingin Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya, lantas menyeringai. "Sudah berbaikan, eh?" bisiknya kecil tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mencari tempat di bagian paling depan. Dekat dengan dosen lebih baik daripada dekat dengan lovebird itu, pikirnya.

.

 **Baekhyun** menempatkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, tampak kalem seperti biasa. Namun Chanyeol yang terkenal masa bodoh dengan orang lain itu nyatanya tertangkap mata tengah menatapi Baekhyun layaknya maniak. Pandangan memujanya membuat beberapa mata yang menatap mereka tampak takjub akan perubahan drastis Chanyeol. Semua orang melihat kemesraan mereka sebelumnya, selama tiga bulan. Tetapi pandangan memuja Chanyeol terlihat lebih _blak-blakan_ sekarang.

"Kau sudah menyantap sarapanmu?" Kepala _pinkish_ itu menoleh. Dahinya berkerut melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya. Tidakkah itu terlihat seperti seorang maniak kelas kakap? Dia seperti ingin menelannya saja. "Aku baru sadar kalau rambutmu sangat cantik. Kau terlihat seperti boneka saat ini." Seseorang di depan mereka tersedak dan yang lainnya menatap mereka seperti mereka adalah bahan gosip paling menarik di muka bumi ini.

"..." Baekhyun memilih diam karena jujur saja pernyataan Chanyeol membuatnya berdebar tidak jelas.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , mau makan siang denganku hari ini?" Baekhyun memang memintanya untuk... yeah, setidaknya berjuang. Tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau perjuangan Chanyeol segila ini. Yah, meskipun Baekhyun merasa tersanjung pada pujian-pujian Chanyeol, tetap saja ia merasa jika kelakuan pemuda bersurai abu itu benar-benar terbodoh yang pernah ada.

"Chanyeol, berhentilah bersikap konyol. Semua orang menatap kita." Ia berbisik penuh penekanan sembari mengambil buku-buku di dalam tasnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cemberut. "Kita akan makan siang nanti." Dan hanya sepersekian detik bibir itu berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Baekhyun menyambut undangannya, betapa bahagianya dia.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Burger** dipadukan dengan cola dan kentang adalah makanan praktis pilihan Baekhyun untuk makan siang mereka. Chanyeol dengan senang hati membelikannya bahkan rela mengantri lama untuk Baekhyun. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kantin; dengan Baekhyun sibuk menyantap burgernya dengan tenang, sementara Chanyeol sibuk menyeruput colanya dengan mata bulat yang tak lepas dari wajah manis kekasih bohongannya itu.

Kekasih bohongan yang telah menjadi calon kekasihnya.

Sedikit membingungkan? Ah, siapa peduli.

"Makananmu ada di depanmu Chanyeol, bukan di wajahku." Baekhyun berujar sarkas. Matanya sama sekali tak menatap Chanyeol tapi kepekaannya cukup bisa diacungi jempol. Atau memang Chanyeol saja yang tampak terlalu jelas?

"Menatapmu makan membuatku kenyang."

"Aku tidak suka orang yang suka membuang-buang makanan, omong-omong." Mata Chanyeol melotot kaget setelah mendengarnya. Ia lantas cepat-cepat mengambil burgernya dan melahapnya dengan cepat; tak ingin Baekhyun menilai jelek dirinya. Diam-diam, Baekhyun tersenyum menang. "Kelasku selesai hari ini. Apa kau ada kelas tambahan?" Senyum Chanyeol perlahan mengembang ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuka pertanyaan lagi. Wah, biasanya dia benar-benar hemat bicara.

"Ti— ah, tapi aku harus mengurusi tim jurnalis yang kinerjanya sedikit berantakan akhir-akhir ini." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. Jemarinya memasukkan potongan akhir burgernya, kemudian meraih tisue dan mengelap bibirnya dengan rapi. Setiap gerakannya tak ada yang terlewat dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja terbengkalai. Kerjaanmu saja seperti ini."

Chanyeol cemberut mendengarnya.

Apalagi yang dimaksud Baekhyun kalau bukan mengikutinya seperti anak anjing yang patuh.

"Kurasa kehilangan Jinki dan Key sedikit membuat timku kacau. Aku akui, meskipun mereka seenaknya sendiri, tapi mereka berperan penting di dalam tim. Berat juga rasanya mengeluarkan mereka yang selama ini ikut andil dalam membesarkan tim." Hembusan nafas penyesalan keluar dari belah bibirnya. Ia mengambil banyak resiko demi melindungi Baekhyun. Ia bahkan rela melepaskan cintanya pada Chaeyoung demi Baekhyun. Wah, jika di pikir-pikir, hidupnya benar-benar dramatis. "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Tangan Baekhyun terulur padanya. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika elusan lembut terasa nyata diatas kepalanya dan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajah Baekhyun adalah tambahannya.

"Tentu saja menyelesaikan semuanya. Pertama-tama, cobalah berbicara dengan mereka. Jangan sampai kau memiliki musuh hanya karena membelaku." Mendengar tutur dewasa Baekhyun, membuat senyuman lebar terulas di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Kau** terlihat bahagia hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sekolahmu, hum?" Baekhyun yang tadinya bersenandung; sembari mengupas apel, lantas menghentikannya. Ia menatap kakak perempuannya dengan wajah datar khasnya, yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pemuda manis itu mengerang kesal. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala sang kakak. "Kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada kakakmu ini? Jahat sekali."

"Aku merasa biasa saja." Gedikan bahu menjadi caranya mengalihkan perhatian. Ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Sekaligus sebagai caranya untuk menghindari tatapan intimidasi sang kakak.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pria tampan yang sering bersamamu itu?"

"Pria tampan yang mana? Temanku semuanya tampan. Apalagi aku." Joohyun mencibir. Tangannya yang putih mengelus-elus perutnya seolah menghindarkan bayinya dari omongan percaya diri Baekhyun; itu tak layak di dengar menurutnya.

"Siapa namanya? Park Chanjeong? Park Chanbyeol?"

Kemudian helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ranum Baekhyun. Ia memberikan tatapan jengah seolah nama Chanyeol-lah yang memang sejak tadi ia hindari untuk didengar. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya pula.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ya, siapa pun dia. Dia sangat tampan." Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, namun tak sedikit pun tertarik untuk ikut membahas sosok pemuda jangkung yang mengisi hari-harinya itu. "Kalau aku sering-sering melihatnya, mungkin bayiku juga akan setampan dia, Baek." Kekehan kecil tercipta dari bibir wanita yang sangat cantik itu. "Sering-seringlah mengajaknya kemari. _Noona_ ingin bertemu dan mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya."

"Dia orang yang sibuk."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya." Kepalanya lagi mengangguk mantab. "Dia adalah seorang ketua ekstrakurikuler jurnalistik. Setiap hari dia harus membuat berita baru untuk koran kampus dan majalah bulanan kampus juga. Setahuku sistem informasi di kampus bertambah, jadi dia akan sibuk berkali-kali lipat. Dia takkan punya waktu kemari menjenguk _noona_." Joohyun merengut. Kecewa pada jawaban sang adik. "Tapi, mungkin dia bersedia datang ke rumah kita di akhir pekan."

Dan senyum indah pun tercipta. Joohyun mengenggam tangannya dengan binar-binar bahagia yang tak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun. Ia jadi heran sendiri mengapa Joohyun bisa tiba-tiba jadi penggemar Chanyeol begitu.

"Kalau begitu aku harus-harus cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk kalian." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Yang ada _noona_ akan meledakkan dapur kita."

"Hei!"

"Hahaha."

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** berhadapan dengan kedua seniornya, Jinki dan Key. Mereka menatap tak percaya sekaligus heran mengapa junior mereka repot-repot datang ke fakultas mereka hanya untuk bertemu. Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat datar non ekspresi, tapi jelas dari cara memandangnya, dia ingin membicarakan hal yang cukup penting. Mungkin tentang tim mereka atau... tentang Baekhyun? Mereka sadar benar jika Chanyeol masih memiliki dendam pribadi perihal kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin kalian kembali pada tim."

"Huh?" Jinki dan Key saling berpandangan, terlalu bingung pada ucapan Chanyeol. Pemuda bersurai _ashgrey_ itu membuang nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya meluruhkan ekspresi kakunya tadi. Setidaknya, dia harus berbicara baik-baik seperti perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kalian sangat menyukai berada di tim jurnalistik. Dan berbahagialah karena Baekhyun ingin aku memaafkan perbuatan kalian." Jinki memainkan jarinya. Kepalanya tertunduk karena rasa bersalah. "Aku sampai harus membongkar hubunganku dengan Baekhyun demi melindunginya. Kalian tahu kan fungsi tim kita? Bukan hanya sebagai media informasi, namun juga mencegah hal-hal buruk yang mungkin mencemari universitas ini dengan info-info yang kita buat. Baekhyun adalah anak seorang menteri, dia tidak boleh memiliki catatan buruk bahkan rumor sekecil apapun."

Chanyeol berbicara dengan lancar, karena sebagian dari kalimat tersebut bukanlah kebohongan semata.

"Tapi—"

"Tim kita kini memiliki tugas tambahan baru, yakni koran kampus. Fungsinya lebih pada berita di dalam kampus dan disekitarnya. Sementara majalah nanti akan berfungsi penuh sebagai media hiburan. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan kalian dalam tim." Key menggenggam tangan Jinki dan keduanya berbicara melalui tatapan. Chanyeol melihat Key mengangguk pada Jinki seolah meyakinkan pria itu. "Aku mempercayai kalian... _hyung._ " Jinki akhirnya tersenyum sungkan kearahnya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ah_."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Satu masalah pun terselesaikan.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Tidak** seperti biasanya, Baekhyun berada di depan kelas Chanyeol hari itu. Kelas terakhir mereka hari itu memang berbeda dan menuntut Baekhyun untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Seperti rencana sebelumnya, Joohyun ingin mengadakan makam malam bersama Chanyeol di rumah mereka akhir pekan ini. Omong-omong kakaknya akan keluar dari rumah sakit pada hari Jum'at; yang artinya dua hari lagi, karena itu Baekhyun ingin memberitahu Chanyeol agar ia tahu apakah ia telah memilih waktu yang tepat.

Ia bahkan tak berpikir untuk menggunakan ponsel karena terasa tidak sopan untuk mengundang seseorang hanya dengan pesan saja. Dan berakhirlah dia disini sekarang. Ditengah keramaian; duduk sembari menanti kedatangan kekasih _bohongan_ -nya.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap padanya, tetapi berusaha ia abaikan. Sungguh, ini seperti bukan dirinya saja. Dia memang ramah, namun bukan seseorang yang rela menunggu hanya untuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Biasanya, seseorang itulah yang akan mendatanginya. Dan kini? Ah, sudahlah. Kepalanya menunduk demi melihat sepasang sepatunya. Kakinya berayun diatas tanah karena kursi yang didudukinya cukup tinggi untuk dirinya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar cemberut. Terlihat menggemaskan tanpa disadarinya.

"Aku pendek sekali." keluhnya lirih, entah pada siapa. "Pasti enak sekali bisa setinggi dan sekeren Chanyeol." Yang beberapa detik setelahnya, ia memerah karena baru menyadari ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Apa dia baru saja memuji Chanyeol? Ugh. "Bodoh kau, Baekhyun."

Cukup lama ia menunggu. Lima belas menit lamanya namun kelas di dalam sana belum juga berakhir padahal jam sudah menunjukkan angka lima, sore hari. Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"Membosankan~"

Lima menit kemudian, terdengar sahutan keras dari dalam kelas yang diyakini pemuda berambut _pinkish_ itu jika kelas tersebut telah usai. Senyumnya mengembang seketika. Akhirnya. Kepalanya celingukan mencari-cari Chanyeol dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah mengobrol akrab dengan Chaeyoung dan Lisa. Dahinya berkerut, mereka memiliki kelas yang sama? Atau ini kelas gabungan? Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun tanpa sadar, kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba merasa dongkol melihat bagaimana tawa lebar Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Wow. Apa benar Chanyeol sudah _move on_ dari gadis cantik itu?

Butuh dua menit lamanya sampai pemuda bersurai abu itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh!" Chanyeol mendekat; masih dengan Chaeyoung dan Lisa dibelakangnya. Baekhyun pun ikut berdiri kemudian. "Baekhyun? Kenapa kau kemari?" Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik sosok Chaeyoung disamping Lisa selama beberapa detik sebelum menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol, seolah menyampaikan segala kekesalannya yang entah darimana datangnya. Ekspresi datar tercipta di wajah manis Baekhyun menimbulkan tanda tanya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Memangnya salah kalau **kekasih** mu mendatangimu?"

Mata Chanyeol seketika melotot. Ada apa dengan kalimat penuh sarkasme barusan?

"U-Ugh..." Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sembari mengusap tengkuknya. "Tidak apa-apa sih."

"Chanyeol, kami pulang duluan ya." Lisa berbicara kemudian, disusul Chaeyoung yang menganggukkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Keduanya lalu berlalu pergi, seolah tahu dimana posisi mereka saat itu. Ketika punggung itu menghilang, Baekhyun kembali menduduki kursinya yang tadi. Chanyeol lalu menempatkan diri di sampingnya. Tangannya menopak sebelah kepalanya dan sikunya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi besi mereka. Senyumnya tercipta dan tatapan jenakanya tak lepas dari wajah kesal Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ini? Apa **kekasih** ku sedang cemburu, hum?"

"Siapa **kekasih** mu memangnya?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu. Menggoda Baekhyun mungkin boleh juga.

"Tidak tahu." Kepala mendekat pada bahu pemuda manis itu demi membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Mungkin Park Chaeyoung? Atau justru... Byun Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan ketika cemburu ini?" Surai _pinkish_ yang tadinya menatap lurus ke depan itu lantas menoleh cepat. Gerakannya yang sangat cepat membuat hidung mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan; dan itu membuat jantung keduanya melompat dari tempatnya. Mereka tanpa sadar saling menahan nafas oleh jarak yang teramat dekat itu. Siapa pun pasti mengira jika mereka _hendak_ berciuman di depan umum; diantara semua mata yang melihat.

Baekhyun adalah yang pertama memutus kontak mata mereka. Wajahnya sangat merah saat ini; senada dengan surai lembutnya. Begitu manis.

Apa-apaan tadi?

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Keduanya** berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dalam diam. Setelah kejadian tadi, terlalu canggung bagi mereka untuk saling berbicara sehingga memilih untuk diam sembari mengabadikan moment disekitarnya daripada harus bertatapan mata satu sama lain. Hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjenguk kakak Baekhyun sekaligus mengantarkan pemuda manis itu. Lagipula Chanyeol _free_ hari itu. Tugasnya sebagai ketua telah selesai karena dibantu oleh Jinki. Kini, ia memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk keduanya.

Ugh... apakah terdengar seperti mereka benar-benar berkencan saat ini?

Memikirkan itu, membuat Chanyeol merona sendiri. Memalukan.

"Jadi, kapan aku harus datang ke rumahmu?" Chanyeol berusaha membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya demi menahan rasa gugup dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh saat melontarkan pertanyaan yang sempat mengagetkan Baekhyun itu.

"Mungkin sabtu malam? Sekitar jam delapan?" Baekhyun menyahut. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu gampang. Aku akan mengosongkan waktuku pada hari itu." Kali ini Chanyeol menoleh untuk memberikan senyum tampannya. Senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat kepala Baekhyun menunduk seketika. Kemudian, kediaman kembali menghiasi. Namun karena mereka telah sampai di ruang rawat kakaknya, Chanyeol tidak keberatan pada suasana tenang itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, sipit Baekhyun melebar dan ekspresinya menggambarkan amarah yang seolah ditahan. Chanyeol menatap arah pandang Baekhyun dan menemukan seorang paruh baya yang sering dilihatnya di televisi, kini berada di hadapannya langsung. Kalau tidak tahu situasi, Chanyeol pasti sudah memekik heboh karena yang berada di depannya adalah menteri yang digandang-gandang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai wakil presiden di masa mendatang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal. Tatapan anak itu berubah tajam dan penuh kebencian. Sementara paruh baya di depannya tampak memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah namun juga terlihat tegas dalam satu waktu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ia berusaha mungkin untuk tidak ikut campur dan menjaga emosi Baekhyun dengan menggenggam lengan anak itu. "Kutanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Baekhyun, jaga bicaramu." Seorang wanita cantik berpipi tembam dengan pandangan tajam layaknya mata kucing berbicara. Dia Jennie Byun, Chanyeol juga melihatnya di televisi karena dia adalah satu-satunya putri menteri yang dikenalkan pada publik. "Ayah kemari untuk menjenguk Joohyun _eonni_ dan ingin mengajaknya pulang."

"Tidak. Berhenti membual!"

"Baekhyun- _ah_..." Joohyun sepertinya telah menitikkan airmata disana. Entah sejak kapan. Dari pandangan Chanyeol, sepertinya wanita itu sudah melakukannya sejak tadi dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Baekhyun pasti melihatnya dan semakin marah pada dua sosok tak diundang itu. Pemuda bersurai _pinkish_ itu menyentak pegangannya dan berlari kearah sang kakak sebelum membentenginya dengan badannya yang mungil.

"Pergi dari sini sebelum aku meledak."

"Baekhyun!" Jennie lagi berteriak dan Tuan Byun tampak menghentikan ucapan anak gadisnya. Menatap sosok putranya, kemudian jatuh pada dirinya. Chanyeol merasa gugup detik itu juga. Ia bahkan menelan ludahnya keras-keras melihat bagaimana tatapan penuh penilaian itu menelanjanginya detik itu juga. Bukan kebencian, hanya tatapan bertanya-tanya, penasaran sekaligus tatapan yang mengintimidasinya.

"Kita akan bicara lain waktu ketika kau sudah tenang, Baekhyun." Hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Tuan Byun sebelum paruh baya itu akhirnya mengajak sang putri pergi. Jennie terlihat menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kesedihan yang kentara, kemudian bergegas menyusul ayahnya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan salam perpisahan untuk Joohyun yang masih terdiam diatas ranjangnya.

Saat kedua orang itu pergi, pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada lantai di hadapannya. Melihat bagaimana pandangan sendu penuh kesakitan itu, membuat hati Chanyeol ikut sakit.

Jadi, ia berinisiatif untuk mendekat dan memberikan pelukan pada pemuda mungil itu. Menyadari jika sang kakak menatap mereka dengan senyuman kecil, Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. Elusan yang ia ciptakan di surai Baekhyun berhasil membuat pemuda itu bersandar sepenuhnya padanya. Bergantung padanya dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun balas memeluknya. Mencengkeram mantelnya begitu erat hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, Chanyeol merasakan kaosnya terasa mulai basah. Baekhyun menangis tanpa isakan ataupun suara. Jelas mnyembunyikannya dari sang kakak.

Dia benar-benar seseorang yang luar biasa.

* * *

.

" **To be continued—"**

.


End file.
